Love it up!
by goldenguy8907
Summary: Deuce suddenly starts having dreams about Ty. Yaoi no like no read! COMPLETED, but very poorly written. A re-write will be made in the future but not for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

me: yeah my first story and its for boys love YHAAAAAA! anyway this story revolves around a homo sexual relationship so no likey no ready! once again turn away if that's not your thing. Ty Deuce FOREVER! oh and this is rated M for the future so yeah on with the story.

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up if i did ...

Deuce'es eyes snaped open, his chest rising up and down extreamly fast. his were checks flushed and his mouth was slightly open. " oh man what happened?" Deuce thought. he looked down at his pajama pants and saw that they were wet in between his legs. suddenly it all came back to him. he was on his bed sweating and necked. someone was on top of him shirtless and clearly not a girl biting his ear lightly. "ahhhhh!" Deuce yelled out. " Deuce say my name..." the person said. " who are you?" Deuce asked. the man on top of him leaned down his chest in the way of his face moved revaling it. Deuce eyes opened wide and the man finnaly said " Ty ". "aaaahhhhhhhhh! " Deuce yelled after remembering what he said. he could not believe he had a wet dream about Ty.

about fifteenth minutes later...

"Deuce! time for breakfast!" Deuces mom yelled from down stairs. " ill be down ina minute." Deuce yelled from the bathroom. he was in the shower trying to stop thinking about Ty. " oh man maybe some music will help. " Deuce reached out the shower to turn on his ipod witch proceeded to play we found love by Rihanna. the song quickly made Deuce focus on the lyrics. rihanna was one of his favorite singers though hed never tell anyone that. he thought it would make him seem girly. by the end of the song Deuce got out of the shower, got dressed, and went down stairs.

(nother time skip sorry) at school

" hey Cece whats up." Rocky yelled running up to Cece by her locker. " nothin much except Deuce has been acting odd." Cece replied. " how so ?" " well hes not flirting with Dina there just talking." " and thats odd?" Rocky looked over to Deuce and Dina. they looked very serious but after a few minutes they smiled and huged. Rocky smiled. " they probuly just got over a fight! " rockey said happly. " yeah mabye... " Cece trailed off. Cece walked over were Deuce and Dina were. " so Deuce its a deal? " Dina asked. " TOTALLY! " Deuce said happly. " whats a deal? " Cece asked. Deuce jumped not knowing the spicy red head was behind him. " o-oh um... nothing. " Deuce said nervously. " that means something." Cece said. " realy its nothing. " Deuce said " bye. " he ran off.

" oh crap what if she- " his mind was cut off as he bummped into someone. " oh hey Deuce. " Deuce somehow thought he felt this cest before. " Deuce? " the boy said agin. " oh man. " Deuce did not know what to do so instead of just standing thare he ran off leaving a confused Ty behind. " okay... whats his problem." Ty just shrugged and walked away going to where ever he was going.

( me ): annnnnnnd done its not very long but i hope ya liked the first chap member to review!


	2. Chapter 2

ME: ! reviews yhaaa! and they were nice! im glad to be part of the club! well im going to stop talking and get on with the story..

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up. it belongs to Disney unforcentetly...

( lets see what deuce and Dina were talking about last chapter )

" uh Dina we need to talk. " deuce said. " what is it deucey woucey? " Dina said lovingly. " well um... promise me you won't hate me. " " deuce id never hate you. " Dina said now serious. " well um i think im g-g-g-" " gay? " Dina asked. " DONT SAY IT! " deuce whispered yelled. " deuce you don't have to be so shy about it. i kinda suspected for it a while. " " huh how? " deuce asked. " well... we don't kiss that much, and when we do I've never felt your wood. " she stated. " wood? " " your dick when its hard. " deuce blushed. " i cant believe you can say things like that! " " well yeah anyway are you gonna tell everyone or keep it to your self ? " deuce thought for a minute. " no i wanna wait. " " well okay hey want me to be your cover? " " cover? " " it means ill pretend to be your girlfriend so people don't suspect your gay. " deuce blushed at the word gay. " so deuce its a deal? " Dina asked. " TOTALY! " deuce said. and cece walked over.

( now we pick up were we left off, with Ty )

the bell rang and Ty walked over to his class. " dang i hate math. " he said sadly. " hey Ty! " some random girl with love stuck eyes ran up to him. she had curly brown hair, green eyes, and pale white skin. " oh hey... um... Mindy right? " " yhea... hey um if you need help with math just ask okay? " she said with her small squeaky voice. " sure... " paying the girl almost no attention. " she's kind of cute though. " Ty said in his mind. he walked over to his desk and sat down. the teacher had begun the lesson and Ty did not know a single word she said. " maybe deuce can help me study. ill ask him tonight. " Ty said in his mind. the girl Ty was talking to was staring at him the whole time.

( after school )

" DEUCE! " Ty yelled trying to catch up with him. " OH! um... hi Ty. " deuce said shyly. Ty wondered why he was blushing but decided to ignore it. " wanna come over tonight and help me study. you can sleep over too. " Ty said. " and don't say no cause you don't have a excuse its Friday. " " um sure. " deuce said nervously. " great see ya later come over at 4:00 or earlier. " and Ty said with a smile on his face. he loved it when deuce came over. his mom always made awesome food when she had guest over and deuce was really fun to hangout with. " bye! " Ty said. " i love you. " deuce said not realizing it. " what? " Ty said confused. " NOTHING! " deuce said quickly and ran off. " okaaayy that was odd. " Ty shrugged it off and continued to walk home. for some reason he felt he was being watched. behind the corner a girl could be seen watching a smirk on her face.

me: and done with chapter 2 awesome, oh and im now in trouble for bad grades so chapters will come much slower. im no longer aloud to play video games, watch TV, get on the computer, and have friends. so yhea... my life sucks sorry if this chap seems rushed. i really don't want my family to see me write ting yaoi. bye!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 woot! okay lets get started! oh my god school starts tomorrow awwww ): by winter break.

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up! if i did it would not be a kids show.

( Ty's house )

Ty rushed home to clean his room. his mom would get mad if he had guest over and the house wasn't clean. even if it was deuce who had been over a thousand times. after he was done cleaning he went to ask his mom. " hey mom can deuce come over? " " house clean? "she said. " yes. " " im guessing you already invited him? " " yup! " she sighed heavily. " sure. " ty looked over to the clock. " 3:50 almost time. "

( deuce's house )

" uhhhgggg! its just not right! " deuce said frustrated. he was in the mirror trying on clothes. he wanted to look perfect for Ty. " hum maybe... " deuce took his grey ripped jeans, black shirt, yellow jacket, and white/black head phones and put them on. " perfect! " deuce marveling his outfit. " great and its only... " deuce looked at the clock. 4:45. " oh crap! " deuce ran out the house yelling bye to his mom and dad. in about 10 minutes deuce made it to Ty's house. he nocked on the door nervously and it opened a angry looking Ty behind it. " well look who decided to show up. " Ty said. " sorry. can i come in? " deuce asked. " sure in about an hour. " Ty said jokingly. " come on in. " Ty said while opening the door all the way.

after a couple of hours of so called studying ( playing video games ) it was time for dinner. " momma blue yelled from the kitchen " dinner time! " " what's for dinner . " deuce asked. " oh well for dinner i made lasagna and ice-cream Sundays for desert! " she said. "HEEEEYYYY IM HOOOOMMME! " rocky yelled from the window coming from CeCe's place. " hey what smells so good! oh hey deuce that explains it. " " what's that suppose to mean rocky? " momma blue asked. " oh nothing. " everyone laughed. it was a fun dinner and deuce felt like part of the family. it was now 10:00, rocky and had went to bed. deuce and Ty were still up playing video games. " man im tired can we go to bed. " deuce asked. " sure." Ty said as he got up and turned off the system.

( Ty's room )

deuce had quickly fallen asleep in Ty's bed unfortunately for Ty. he stood there wondering whether or not to sleep on the floor. " all what the heck. " Ty said while getting into the bed with deuce. after settling he turned over and looked at him. his mouth was a little open and his skin looked really smooth. " he's kinda cute. if he was a girl id kiss him. " Ty thought. for a moment he thought about kissing deuce. he sat up and looked at his lips. " they look so soft " Ty thought. without thinking he leaned over deuce and put his lips over his and just then deuce woke up. Ty quickly acted like he was asleep. deuce still dazed looked around and went back to sleep. " i am never doing that again! " Ty said to himself and went to sleep.

( me ) : just wanted to do one more chap before i have to go home and stay away from the computer. at my grams right now. bye! oh and thanks for reading peoples member to review


	4. Chapter 4

me: ugh, can believe I have to write this chapter all over again. lets get this going.

disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

" ugh, it so warm... " Deuce thought as he snuggled up to whatever was so warm. " wait a sec, where am I? " Deuce said as he opened his eyes. he was laying his head on a firm chest that was slowly rising up and down. " T-Ty?! oh crap! " Deuce yelled as he fell face first out of the bed. " ow, ow, ow, ow! my head. " he said as he rubbed it. " Deuce! " the now awake Ty said as he crouched down next to the other boy. " you should be more careful. " Ty said as he leaned down and kissed Deuce's forehead. they both blushed. " I-I um... im gonna go make breakfast. " Deuce said as he jumped up and ran out the room. " why did I do that?! " Ty screamed inside his head before hitting it.

" why'd he do that? " the still blushing Deuce said as he pulled out some pancake mix. " so um... what are you making? " Ty asked as he walked into the kitchen. " pancakes. " Deuce smiled trying to get over the embarrassment he was feeling. " oh cool. " Ty said as he plopped down on his couch. then the door opened suddenly. Rocky and that girl with green eye's and curly brown hair, Ty was talking too earlier walked in. " hey deuce. you making breakfast again? oh and this is Mindy. she from my science class. " Rock said as she sat down on the kitchen stool. " hi. " Mindy said as she shook Ty's hand but for some reason avoided shaking deuce's. " so do you normally cook in someone easels house? " Mindy asked, eyebrow raised. deuce blushed. it was a little weird. " he's been spending the night here since we were little. one time I asked him to make me something, because I was hungry. he did it so now he dose it for me all the time. " Ty explained smiling. Deuce blushed harder.

" oh... " Mindy said as she walked over to where Rocky was sitting. after everyone was finished eating Ty went to the bathroom and Deuce announced to rocky that he should get home. " I should go too. " Mindy said. " walk with me? " Mindy asked Deuce. " uh, sure. " they walked out side the door and Mindy turned to Deuce after the door was closed. " look faggot, stay away from Ty got it? " " huh " Deuce said confused. " you know what im talking about. ive seen the way you look at him. he's not a faggot so back off! " Mindy said then walked off. Deuce stood there dumfounded. " what the hell just happened?! " he asked in his head.

Me: THERE! ITS FIXED! HAPPY NOW! XO


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 you guys are awesome. i didn't know why people liked reviews so much but now i do! lets get started!

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up!

( Sunday night deuce's house. )

deuce paced around his room wondering about what he should do about Mindy. " i could tell Ty, but what would that do. maybe i should keep this to my self. she was probably just in a bad mood. yeah that's it! " deuce said to him self when his computer beeped. deuce sat down at the desk and looked. " an e-mail from Ty. " deuce said happily. he quickly clicked on it. [ hey deuce you ok? you left without saying bye to me...] deuce smiled happy ty was worried about him. [ yeah im fine. ] deuce replied. [ good now i can yell at you! ] deuce laughed. [ well i didn't know you would be so worried. ] [OF CORCE ID BE WORRYED! ): ] [ why? ] [ best friend duh! ] [ oh right. ] [ your acting odd. ] [ how so? ] [ never mind. see ya at school? ] [ yup! ] [ bye ] [bye] and with that deuce turned off the computer.

( Monday at school. )

deuce walked into the school. he was really happy for no apparent reason but that was all changed by what he saw. Mindy was talking to Ty. deuce quickly hid behind a wall and listened to there conversation. " so i herd you got a D in math. " Mindy said with sweetness in her voice. " hey it was D+. " Ty said defensively. " you know i can help you i do have an A. " she said. deuce was scared as hell. he did NOT want Ty spending time with her. " no thanks! " Ty said. deuce sighed with relief. " well if you need help like i said before just ask. " she then proceeded to walk away. deuce sank down to the floor engorging the stairs by people walking by. " its none off my business if Ty hangs out with her or even goes out with her. besides Ty would never want me. im a guy... " deuce thought. sadness a depression hitting him like a ton of bricks.

( lunch )

the bell rang signaling lunch. deuce gathered his things slowly not really wanting to see Ty. Dina looked over at the sad Cubin and walked over. " something wrong deuce? " Dina asked. " oh hey Dina nothings wrong. " deuce said. " deucey your a terrible liar. " deuce sighed. " is it that noticeable? " " uh huh. " Dina said laughing at the boy. " well i like this guy but there's no way he will like me back. " deuce said. " oh deuce don't worry. if he's not gay he's not gay but you will never know unless you tell him. im not saying do it now but i am saying don't give up. " Dina said smiling at deuce. deuce had found new hope. he thanked Dina and went to lunch.

deuce walked into the lunch room got his food than proceeded to his usual table only to see Mindy holding on to Ty's arm smirking at his evilly. deuce flinched. " deuce over here! " yelled CeCe. he walked over to the table siting next to Ty. everyone started talking except deuce who was still staring at Mindy clinging to Ty's arm. when Ty saw deuce staring he shook her off nicely. Mindy was less than pleased. she wanted to hit deuce thinking that it was his flaut Ty was resisting her. " so deuce how are you today? " Mindy asked. " good... " deuce replied. " so... remember our convo on Saturday. remember it! " she then got up waved to everyone and went away. " what you guys talk about on Saturday? " Ty asked. " oh its nothing... " deuce said. he didn't want to trouble Ty. he always went out of his way to protect deuce but he wanted to do this himself.

me: another chap done! thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

me: chap 6! please read the authors note at the end.

disclaimer: don't own shake it up!

" all right ima talk to this chick today! " deuce said. he was pissed! Mindy was making his life a living hell. she tripped him during lunch and his food fell all over him. she broke in to his locker and stole his school books. she even took Ty away from him during there conversation's claiming it was important and deuce have had enough. " this chick is crazy! " deuce had finally found her, standing next to rocky and CeCe by there lockers. " Mindy may i talk to you. " deuce asked the girl. " oh sure deuce anything for a friend! " she said sweetly. deuce wanted to slap the girl right then and there, but kept his cool. " thanks. " they then walked away.

" sooo what is it deuce dearest? " Mindy said. " cut the crap Mindy. what the hell is your problem! " " oh deuce you just don't get it do you. Ty's MINE! and CeCe and rocky are MY friends! get it. they don't need you deuce they need me! " Mindy stated. " okay first of all your crazy second, Ty's not a thing you can just claim. he's a person. and as for CeCe and rocky they would never be friends with you if they knew who you really are. " deuce said angrily. " hump, what ever deuce. get away from me fag. " Mindy said walking back to CeCe and rocky. deuce followed.

" okay so like guys should we go to game works this weekend! " Mindy said. " sure! ill just ask my mom. " CeCe said. pulling out her phone. " what about you rocky? " Mindy asked. " i don't know maybe. " she said also pulling out her phone. " you coming deuce? " " maybe but what's it gonna look like when i go alone with 3 girls? " deuce asked when suddenly someone put there hands on his eyes from behind him. " guess who? " deuce already knew who it was. " hey Ty. " deuce said pulling his hands away from his eyes. " he's been doing that lately " deuce thought. " I wish he wouldn't get my hopes up. " " i'll go if you go. " Ty said arms still around deuce. Mindy growled as she looked at them.

" I guess ill go... " deuce replied quietly. " then its set! where all going! " CeCe yelled. Mindy sighed. she intended to invite Ty at the last minute saying he needed to protect rocky from pervs but once again deuce had ruined her plans. " alright we will meet at my place at 8:00. sound good! " CeCe said excited. " yeah!" everyone said together. " alright then! " CeCe said running off dragging Mindy and rocky behind her to help her get ready. " man CeCe sure can get excited. " Ty said. " um Ty." deuce said blushing. " yeah. " " your arms..." " what about them? " " there still around me. " " oh... " Ty said removing his arms looking a little hurt. deuce lowered his head and started to walk away. " wait! " Ty yelled. deuce turned around. " see you at game works? " " yeah see you..." deuce walked away. " dammit deuce it your fault i do that to you! stop being so cute! " Ty yelled to him self.

me: so i was thinking should i change the rateing to T until im ready to write a you know sean? and should i change the name of the story love it up instead of shake love up? tell me in the reviews please. thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

hey chapter 7! just so you guys know i want this story to be at least 30 chapters long. sooooo yeah... thats it.

disclamer: i dont own shake it up but i wish i did. i bet you do too. (:

( ty's house )

" alright deuce. you wanna play? lets play! " ty said to himself in the mirror. he was determined to make deuce drool over him tonight. " why hasn't he said anything yet? if he donst like me like that i rather he say it or maybe he's just dense. whatever deuce will be mine! " ty yelled while trying to find the best outfit possible. " wait he has a girlfriend doesn't he? oh man i forgot about dina. damint! now if i go after him im a bad person. " ty still put on his sexyest clothes ( too lazy to describe just picture whatever you think he would look sexy in. ) then went out the door.

( cece's room )

" soooo blue or pink? " cece asked trying to chose a mascara. " umm blue i guess. " rocky said. " ARE YOU CRAZY! BLUE ROCKY, SERIOUSLY! WITH THIS OUTFIT? " " cece why did you ask if you wanted pink anyway? " " um.. because i value your opinion? " cece said laughing. mindy sat on the bed thinking of horrible things she could do to deuce tonight. " honestly if that boy thinks he can stand in my way he's got another thing comeing! " mindy said in her mind. " MINDY! " rocky yelled finally getting her attention. mindy fell off the bed she was sitting on and landed on the floor. " oh silly mindy. " rocky said laughing.

( deuce's room )

deuce sat on his bed. " oh my god! why did i say id go? i really don't want to see him. " deuce wined. deuce was a mess. in the head i mean. he wanted to look good but not too good. he also wanted to wear ty's favorite color but he forgot what it was. hey i should invite dina! " deuce said pulling out his phone. " hey deuce. " dina answered. " dina wanna go to game works tonight? " deuce asked happly. " everyones going " " sure its been minute since ive seen rocky and cece. what time? " " 8:00. were meeting at cece's house. " " cool see ya there! " and she hung up. " this is gonna be one hell of a night. " deuce sighed.

me: sorry its short and late. forgive me ): and the next one will be longer i promise. bye!


	8. Chapter 8

me: chapter 8! im working on this early because like i promised this will be longer! and i love and i mean love your reviews. they give so much motivation! thank you! (:

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

" heeeeeeey! wadd up pepoles time to head out! " cece shouted as she headed for the door. " will you wait a minute! ty's not even here. " rocky said while trying to stop her from leaving. " man. well he beater show up soon or i'm gonna go get some more make up! " cece shouted once again. " oh cece. " rocky sighed. deuce looked at them nervously still trying to decide something. " go on tell them! " dina said nudging him. " all right dang. " deuce said. " cece rocky can i talk yo you guys for a sec? " " umm sure i guess. " rocky said walking outside with cece. " whats up? " cece asked. " w-well um dina told me i should tell you guys that um well... god this is hard. " deuce said blushing the hole time. " why the hell am i doing this anyway? " " deuce you know you can tell us anything. " rocky said softly. " you sound just like dina." "will you just tell us already! " cece shouted. " cece! " rock said surprised by her rudeness. " its okay. " deuce said. " here it is... im..."

( cece's house's liveing room )

" um hi? " dina said to mindy who was siting on the couch putting on green lip gloss. " hi. " she said without looking at her. " sooooo? how ya doing? " dina said still trying to make conversation. " look your just deuces fake girlfriend i don't need to make friends with you. you will be gone soon enough. oh and yes i know deuce is a faggot. " " um excuse me? " just stay out out of my w-" "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!" someone yelled in the hallway. just then cece poked her head in the door. " sorry please excuse me. " and she back in the hall way.

( hallway )

" really do you mean it deuce! that's so great! " cece said happily. " um... how me being gay great?" deuce asked. " because i always wanted a gay best friend! " she said while hugging him and petting his head. " we need to get you a boyfriend so i can all awwww! " " cece!" " what rocky? " " i wanna hug deuce too!" rocky said as she leaned in for a hug. deuce was now being squeezed to death but he was still thankful that the girls still liked him. " just don't tell anyone alright? " he said still gasping for breath. " sure we wont tell. " they said at the same time. " good. now lets get inside. " deuce turned to the door and opened it.

dina had a pissed look on her face and mindy was smiling smugly. " whats going on? " cece asked. " oh nothing nothing at all... " dina said still looking pissed. deuce smiled. ' i guess she found out what a jerk mindy is. ' " hey guys sorry i'm late. " ty said through the door that was still open. deuce's jaw fell. ty looked damn fine and deuce had to stair. ty grinned " i finally got him to notice me! " ty said quietly. " well since everyone's here. lets get going. " rocky said heading for the door once more. " that's my line! "cece said. everyone laughed and walked out the door.

( game works! )

" oh my jebus! were finally here! " cece said running in and jumping up and down. " cece wait we dont even have are cards yet! " rocky exclamed. " well deuce and i do so will just go on ahead. " ty said grabing deuce and running away. mindy stomped her foot and turned away. dina smiply smiled at the girls anger and walked over to the desk to get her card. " t-ty where are we going? " deuce said blushing. " i dont know. where do you want to go? " ty answered smileing at deuce. he was realy happy to have deuce to himself for a while. the desk ware the girls were at had a long line so ty had a few minutes with him. " well... how about that shooting game? " deuce said pointing over to it. they walked over to it and deuce swiped his card and picked up the gun. " you playing? " deuce asked, looking at ty. " no thanks. not realy into this one. " ty said lieing. this was his favorite game but he had to find an excuse to put his arms around deuce again. deuce was terribull at shootng games so ty was going to change that. the game started and deuce almost immediately died. " deuce its like this. " ty put his arms around deuce and amied. his body was close to deuce's and ty started speaking in his ear.

deuce was now freaking out. the way ty was speaking in his ear reminded him of his wet dream about him and his cheaks were becomeing a dark shade of red. " now just- " deuce had stoped listening to him. ty was too damn sexy for his own good and he was realy warm. deuce just wanted to melt. he looked around and noticed pepole were stairing, girls drooling, and some guys were whistling. " okay i think im done! " deuce said as he droped the gun and walked away. ty sighed, upset that deuce did not like what he was doing. but he lighted up when he saw deuce's butt move back and forth. jusy then ty started to wonder if he was gay. " am i? sure i can appreciate a pretty girl but i never looked at a guy like i look at deuce. but who wouldnt like deuce he's so cute! " ty thought. " whatever tonights going to be fun! " ty then ran over to deuce and started walking with him.

me: finnaly done! sorry if its not good. i got stuck at some parts. dont hate me! anyway im sure some reviews would make me feel better. (: oh and tell me if my spellings geting any better! i realy want to get better at that. if it gets worce ill let MaddieRawr354 become my editor. sooo... yeah. that is all.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9. once again thank you for your reviews! i love bragging about them to my friends. (:

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up! if i did ty and deuce would be forced to kiss every episode!

" finally! " cece yelled. she and all the other girls had finally gotten there cards. cece proceeded to run into the game loft when rocky stopped her. " your so impatient cece. you make us look like such kids. "rocky said. " that's because we are kids rocky! " cece replied. dina laughed. she had forgotten how funny rocky and cece were. " well where do you think ty and deuce are? " mindy said wanting to make sure deuce wasn't all over ty. " i don't know. maybe- " rocky was cut off. " im gonna go find them! " mindy said storming off. " huh well that was out of character. " cece said while skipping over to the games. " your telling me. " dina said.

deuce was blushing so much that he thought his face was going to turn red permanently. ty was doing all kinds of stuff to him. " whats up with him? " deuce asked himself. " hey deucey wanna do this one! " ty yelled from a few feet away. deuce blushed again. ty rarely called him deucey unless he was teasing him but now he was saying it like a pet name. girls all around them were smiling and the guys were whistling again. deuce sighed for the tenth time that night and looked at the game ty wanted to play. " ty you know i cant dance. " deuce said. the game was dance dance revolution. " come on ill teach you. " ty said grinning. " fine. " deuce got up on the platform and the game started.

" oh crap no no no NO! " deuce yelled as the game shouted you lose. " come on deuce its just like this. " " i cant do it ty its too hard. " " just try again one more time. for me? " " fine. " ddeuce got back on the platform and was doing pretty good when he suddenly tripped and fell into ty's arms. " oh sorry! " deuce said. " its alright. " ty said. still holding up deuce. they looked into each others eyes and moved in slowly. " t-ty. " "deuce." ty said deeply. there lips moved closer when suddenly some girl appeared between them. " hi ty. " mindy said. " oh... hey mindy. " ty said a little disappointed. meanwhile deuce was freaking out. " i cant believe i almost kissed ty! he would have killed me if i did. wow i actually want to thank mindy. " deuce said in his mind. " lets go play this okay ty? " mindy said. " oh um.. sure." ty said. mindy giggled happily. " take that deuce! " mindy said in her head.

( 5 hours later...) by the way its now 10:45pm

" im tiered, hungry, and BOARD! i wanna eat! " cece yelled. " me too. whose ready to go eat! " rocky said. " well first we need money. so how much does everyone have? " cece said. " umm 20. " deuce said. " 15 " said ty. " 33 " dina said. " well i got 10. rocky mindy? " " 45. " rocky said " 400. " mindy said everyone starred at her. " what mt family's rich this is pocket change. " " really how come you didn't tell us? " rocky asked. " because you never asked. " mindy said. " well in that case pizza for all! " cece yelled. everyone laughed as they headed out the door. as they did mindy held deuce back. " see deuce my friends and MY future boyfriend! " midy said then headed out the door. deuce stood there alone. " maybe she's right. maybe im just in the way and im fooling myself. no one would ever really want to friends with me ive known that since i was in first grade. i bet ty knows about my feelings for him and is just pitying me. i wanna go home. " deuce thought.

deuce walked outside. " hey deuce what took you so long. " rocky asked. " oh nothing. i think im going to go home. " deuce said covering his eyes. " really? " cece asked. " yeah im not feeling too well. bye. " deuce walked away quickly. the rest of the gang walked toward the pizza place except ty. he saw a tear run down deuce's face. it was barley noticeable but ty knew he saw it. " hey guys im going to go too. " ty said. " oh well bye then. " rocky said. ty ran after deuce. he knew something was wrong he just knew it! he kept running. he decided to check the park and ran towards it. he looked around and saw someone huddled up on the park bench. " deuce? " the guy on the bench looked up and looked backed down. " yup that's defiantly you deuce! " ty laughed. " so whats wrong? " ty said while siting down.

deuce shook his head no and scooted away from ty. ty just moved closer and rubbed deuce's back. " well since your not gonna talk i will. " ty said. " remember this bench? its were we first became friends. you had just moved here and you were siting all alone. you looked so nervous and refused to talk to anyone unless they talked to you first. and then i came up to and asked you if you wanted to play tag. " ty laughed. " i didn't even let you answer. i grabed your hand and said you know what! were gonna be best friends! " deuce smiled. " and from then on we were. your my best friend deuce! " ty said. deuce got up and hugged ty. " thank you ty. thank you for everything. " deuce said. " no problem deucey. " ty said teasingly. " lets go to my house deuce. okay? " deuce nodded. " ty always knows how to make me feel better. the jerk. " deuce said in his mind. " i think i really love you ty. i wish you knew... "

me: done! i hope you guys liked it bye! and dont forget to review. them keep meh gosein! ( does that on purpose. ) oh and im trying to write 1000 words a chapter now instead of 500- 700.


	10. Chapter 10

me: chapter 10. oh my god i can't believe that i am ten chapters. you guys a so amazing for reading and reviewing my story. i love you guys! oh and i just found out i saved over one of my chapters so i will fix that later. uhg i realy dont want to write that again. okay lets get on with the story!

disclamer: you should know that i dont own shake it up! so dont sue me!

a little deuce sat on the kindergarden floor. he looked over to little ty who was playing with he friends. deuce sighed. he thought ty was supose to be his friend but he not said a word to him since the park. deuce sat there for minute until some kid came up to him. " hey deuce! whatcha doin weirdo! " the kid said. deuce did not say anything. he just looked away. " hey! look at me when i talk to you freak! " the kid yelled kicking deuce in the side. " get away from him! " ty yelled from behind the kid. " oh... um sorry ty. " the kid said as he ran away. " hey you okay? " ty asked picking up deuce off the floor. deuce nodded yes and started walking away. " wait! " ty yelled. the dream ended.

( things start to get M so skip if you don't wanna read that! )

deuce woke up. he was snuggled up next something warm. he opened his eyes and saw it was a chest. " oh dammit ty! " deuce said blushing. he tried to move away but ty was holding him close. " deuce soooo cute... " ty mumbled in his sleep. deuce blushed harder. ty was having a dream about him. " wait! there's no way ty could have a dream about me, hes straight!. " deuce said in his mind. " maybe hes making fun of me trying to do something in his dream. yeah that's it! " " deuce come on you know you want to. " ty mumbled. deuce had rationalized this in his head but his mind kept drifting. so he decided to check something. if ty really was having a wet dream he would be hard wouldn't he? deuce gulped. he moved his hand down slowly to the him of ty's underwear. he slowly moved one finger inside but quickly stopped when ty started moving. deuce sighed when ty stopped and started moving again. he added all of his fingers and moved further down until he felt something warm and hard. deuce blushed harder. " so he is having a wet dream. " deuce soon got curious at the feel of another guys manhood and wrapped his hand around ty's. his eye's widened. ty was big for 15 years old.

( done with M stuff. )

deuce blushed at his thought and pulled his hand away. " i cant believe i did that. i feel like a rapist. " deuce said in his mind. just then ty woke up. he saw the blushing deuce and smiled. " good morning! " ty said happily hugging deuce tighter before getting up. " well you gunna make breakfast or what? " ty asked. deuce smiled. " yeah sure. " deuce laughed and went to the kitchen with ty following him. " so what are you gonna make? " " well um... " ( about 2 hours later ) " stop! " deuce laughed as ty tackled him to the floor and started tickling him. " TY! " deuce laughed harder. " say it! say it! " ty yelled also laughing. " okay okay! uncle uncle! " deuce yelled. " nope still not gonna stop. " ty said. " ty! " deuce yelled. " all how cute deuce I did not know you were into my br- " rocky was cut off by deuce's hand. " into what? " ty asked. " you having told him your you know yet? " rocky asked. " no but now is a good as ever. " deuce said. ty got off the floor and looked puzzled. " well ty i really wanted to enjoy are friend ship a little longer, but after i tell you this i doubt you will even want to be around me. yet alone be friends. " ty looked serious and deuce was looking at the floor.

" well ive know this for a while now but i was too scared to tell you. " ty eye brows raised. he was really curious about what deuce was gonna say. " well ty im gay and i hope you'll still want to be friends. " deuce headed for the door. ty stood there smiling like crazy. " deuce wait! i think i - " ty was cut off by shock as the door opened and deuce got hit in the face. " deuce! " ty keeled down on the floor and held him up. " you okay? " ty asked. " um yeah. its just a door. " deuce said. " yeah but... " ty realized how silly he was being, but he dint care. he looked up at the doorway ware mindy was standing. " oh im sorry. deuce you alright? " mindy said with fake worry in her voice. deuce rolled his eye's got up and headed out the door again. " hey wait! " ty yelled. ran out the door. mindy and rocky starred at the door. " oh no i think i did something bad. " rocky said to mindy. " or good. " mindy added smiling.

( streets of Chicago )

ty sighed as he ran after deuce for the second time this week. " stupid cute cubin! " ty said. " deuce will you wait a minute! " deuce ran faster. " god dammit deuce! " ty ran faster too but deuce was out of sight. he stopped, cached his breath, and started to think. " im goin to his house and i swear to god i will confess my feelings! im coming deuce! " ty shouted while random bystanders starred at him. deuce hid behind a wall until ty passed him. " well i cant go home now maybe i go to dina's and hide there. i need to avoid ty for as long as i can! "

me: okay guys. i kinda ran out of ideas and typed the first thing that came mind. im sorry. i know this isint a very good chapter but i wanted to update before my sis stole the computer again. its felt like forever since i updated. once again i apologize for the suckish chapter. oh and im lazy so that chap i told you about wont be fixed for a while. oh and please read my new story i got a good feeling about it. bu-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

me: chapter 11! heh i like pie... on with the story!

disclamer: i dont own shake it up!

deuce walked up to dina's house hopeing to stay over. but he doubted he would be able to considering that dina's mom hated him and dads never want boys sleeping at there daughters houses. deuce gulped and rang the door bell and it soon opened. " oh deuce what a nice surprise! come in come in! " dina's mom said. " i thought you didnt like me? " deuce said. " well that was before dina told me you were gay. i just love the thought of dina having a gay best friend! " dina's mom said. deuce's jaw droped. " dina told her! she really wants me to come out. " deuce said in his head. " oh hey deuce whats up? what are you doing here? " dina asked comeng down the large stair case. " oh well i was hopeing to stay here tonight. " deuce answered. " oh sure. nothing will happen cause you know your gay! " dinas mom yelled while hugging deuce.

" mom! " dina yelled. " what? " " nothing come on deuce we have allot of extra rooms. " " non sense he can stay in your room with you! " dinas mom said. " ugh whatever mom. come on deuce! " dina said while dragging him up the stairs. " well i knew your dad was rich but not this rich! how come he dos-int give you any money? " deuce asked. " well he likes to keep me humble. plus i rather not have friends that like me just for my money. " deuce smiled. dina was the opposite off mindy. rich and humble. " so why do you want to stay here? " mindy asked. " im hiding from ty. " " huh why? i thought he was your best friend? " " well i told him i was you know and i don't want to know that he hates me. " " ty wouldn't hate you over something like that. " " you don't know that. and it more than just that... "

" than what else is there? " " i kinda like ty and if he finds out he wont even want to be friends. i want to tell him but i cant. im too scared of losing him. " "awww why didn't you tell me you liked ty! " " i guess it never came up. " deuce and dina reached dina's room and dina opened the door. the room was a little larger than a regular one. white walls and a couple of stuffed animals decorated the room. " you can get a blanket or something. did you already call your mom and dad? " dina said. " oh no i should go do that thanks. " and deuce walked away pulling out his phone.

( with ty. )

" is deuce here? " ty said quickly. he was out of breath because he was running so fast. " um no hes not. he called and said he was staying at a friends. " deuce's mom said. " did he say whose? " " well... yes but he told me to not tell you. im sorry but i must respect his wishes! " deuce's mom said in a silly voice. " ty laughed. deuce's mom was always so funny and nice. deuce was allot like her. " well thank you. ill be going now. " ty said. " wait! do you know why he doesn't want me to tell you? " deuce's mom asked. ty knew deuce was nervous about him telling him he was gay but he dint know if she knew so he lied. " no that's what im trying to find out. " " well good luck then. " she said. " thank you. " and ty walked away. " deuce why do you make things so difficult. i just want to love you! " ty said to him self. " okay i have to think ware would deuce stay to hide from me. it cant be dina's because her mom hates him and her dad is very protective. "

( back to deuce. )

" come on just for fun! " dina said while holding up a pair of high heels. " no way! " deuce said defensibly. " come on i think you would look adorable in it! " dina said. " come on do it you know you want to. " truth is deuce did want to. but he felt really weird about it. men were never suppose to ware heels. " just this once please. as a favor for me. i am letting you stay here. deuce thought it over and decided to do it. " okay fine. " he took the heels and went into the bathroom. he came out in about five minutes in his white t-shirt and black pagama shorts. the heels dint look that bad at all. in fact they looked pretty good on him. " oh really cute! you got sexy legs you know that. id bet you would look cute in a dress. " dina said. " i see what your doing and were stopping here. " deuce said firmly. " okay okay. buuuut i bet ty would love to see you dressed like a girl! " dina said. " dina im telling you. ty is not gay. " " you dont know that. " " oh be quiet. "

( the next day at school )

deuce peeked around the corner ware ty was. he had to avoid him at all times. after deciding ty was not going to move deuce took the long way to his first class. ware he bumped into ty. " gotcha! " ty said as he grabbed deuce's arm and pulled him to the bathroom. " wha- ty were gonna be late! " deuce yelled. " i don't care. i need to talk to you. " ty said. " ty pushed deuce into the bathroom stall and then went in himself. deuce blushed because there bodies were so close and ty's leg was between his. " why have you been avoiding me? " ty asked. " first i need to ask you something ty. " deuce said. " what? " " well my friend likes this guy but she hasn't told him. " " why? " " she's scared that it will ruin there friend ship. " " oh. " " what do you think she should do? " deuce asked. " well i think she should tell him. she will never know unless she tell him. " " so she should tell him? " " yup. " " okay then... " deuce got on his tiptoes, closed his eyes and leaned in. " deuce what are you- " ty was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his own.

me: done!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

me: why aren't i getting a lot of reviews any more T-T thank you for those who did though. * cries some more *

( deuce's house. )

deuce lied on his bed and sighed happily. his kiss with ty was amazing. at first he thought ty was going to pull away and sock him across the face but he dint. he grabbed deuce tighter and kissed him long and hard. deuce giggled and pulled out his phone thinking about whether or not to call his new boyfriend when the phone started to ring. he quickly answered thinking that it was ty. " hello deuce. " mindy said through the phone. " how did you get my number? " deuce asked irritated. " that's not important. what is important is that your dating my boyfriend. " mindy said. " how did you know me and ty are dating and he is not your boyfriend! " " so many questions. but im not going to answer. deuce you have until summer break to break up with ty! or else! " " or else what! " deuce yelled through the phone. " or else im destroying you uncle's business crusty's. " mindy answered. deuce's eyes widened. he knew she had the power. with her rich dad she could have anything she wanted." w- what makes you think i wont tell ty all this! " " because if you do ill tell the hole school you two are faggots and you don't want to ruin ty's reputation. do you? " mindy said.

deuce wanted to cry. he had finally gotten ty and now he was being forced to give him away. " you cant do this! " deuce yelled. " i told you to stay out of my way dint i! now your paying the price. give ty up and keep your precious family business or ruin both his and your uncle's life. your choice! " and she hug up the phone. deuce started thinking. " summer break huh. at lest ill have 2 months with him. " deuce said. he fealt a tear run down his cheek. " no! no time for crying! i have to enjoy the little time i have left with him. " just then his phone rang again. this time he checked who it was. " ty! " deuce said to him self as he answered the phone. " hey boyfriend! " ty yelled through the phone. " i miss you. " deuce laughed. " hey and i miss you too. " deuce said. " well i miss you more! " " oh really. " " yes really. i wanna hang out soooo bad! " ty said. " i guess i could come over. " " what you never come over on school nights! " ty said. " i know but i really want to see you. " deuce said blushing. he did want to see him but the real reason was because he knew he would have to break up with him soon. " yaaay i get to make out with you on my bed sooner than i thought! " ty said happily. " ty! " deuce said blushing harder. " see ya! hurry up and get here! " ty said hanging up the phone.

deuce grabbed some clothes, stuffed them in a bag, and went down stairs. " mom dad can i stay over at ty's tonight? " deuce asked. " you know its a school night honey. " deuce's mom said. " oh let the boy go! long as he's not doing anything gay its alright with me. " deuce's dad said. deuce twitched. he knew his dad hated gay people but it still pissed him off, even before he knew he was gay. " you know i don't like that word being used as an insult in this house! " deuce's mom said. " yes darling. " deuce's dad said defeated. " i guess you can go. after all you are 14. its time you learn how ta be a manz! " deuce's mom said in a silly voice. deuce laughed. he loved his mom. she was the sweetest, nicest, funniest, and kindest person ever. why she was with his dad he would never know. " thanks ill be going now! " deuce said as he headed out the door. " i wonder if i should tell my parents that in gay. i know my mom wouldn't mind but what about my dad. he wouldn't hold a door open for a gay person so what would he do if he found out i was gay. " deuce shook the thoughts out of his mind and walked a little faster to ty's house.

( ty's house. )

deuce knocked on the door and ty quickly opened it. " hey bf! " ty said pulling deuce in for a kiss. " hey what if someone sees! " deuce said. " my mom's out of town with my dad for 2 days and rocky is at cece's. " ty explained. " oh okay. " deuce went in and closed the door behind him. as soon as he did ty attacked his lips kissing him firmly. deuce was mesmorised by the kiss and opened his mouth slightly so ty could enter it. ty shoved his tongue in deuce's mouth and deuce moaned. ty pulled away. " so good. " ty said. " deuce blushed. " so how far do you wanna go? " ty asked. deuce blushed even harder. " not too far i guess. im only 14. " " good i want to wait too. " ty said relived. " why do you sound so relived? " deuce asked. " oh not that i dont want to! i mean i really want to! " ty motioned to the bulge in his pants. " but your special deuce and i dont want you to be like all the other girls i have dated. " " aww your so sweet! " deuce said as he put his arms around tys neck. " and your special too. " " better be. " ty laughed as he kissed deuce lightly on the lips. they spent the rest of the night talking and kissing until they finally decided to go to bed. deuce placed his head on ty's bare chest and ty raped his arms around deuce protectively. ty drifted off to sleep but deuce stayed up worried. " i don't want this to end so soon. " deuce said looking at ty. he too eventually feel asleep due to the warm feel of ty.

me: i finished this early so here it is!


	13. Chapter 13

me: i just had the worst day ever and my family is pissing me off. my so called friends just use me for amusement quote: hey fatty why do eat so much! * all friends laugh and start making fun of me till i get up and leave * and on top of that my aunt sharon is a total bit*h! why the hell cant she get her own place to live instead of living with her baby sister (my mom) and bossing the hole house around! and my little brother he so ungrateful and a gigantic baby! and i sit here thinking i must have done something wrong. it has to be my fault. i hate myself. maybe if i was different people would like me better. even my cousins hate me! i bet the only one in my family that dos-int is my grandma. my mom dosint even notice me any more. sorry for the ramble. ill get on with the story.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up. but if i did i would not have to deal with all this crap in my life!

ty woke up and saw his cute new boyfriend sleeping and knowing it was Tuesday he had to wake him up. ty sat up and held deuce by the sholders. " deucey wake uuupp. " ty said softly as he kissed his four head. " hum? " deuce said still sleepy. " come on we gotta go to school. " " no i wanna sleep. " deuce said. usually it was easy for deuce to get up but ty was so warm all he wanted to do was cuddle and go back to sleep. " * ty sighs* man i still tired too. i guess thats what we get for staying up all night. " ty layed back down and deuce got back on his chest. " maybe we should just skip today. " " no... th-thats thats bad! " deuce said tiredly. " well you dont seem like your going get up anytime soon. " " yhea well... shut up im sleeping. " deuce raped his arms around tys neck and kissed him before going back to sleep.

( 3 hours later )

ty woke up again and looked at the clock. " 11:45 huh? well no point in going now ill just say deuce was sick or something. " at that moment ty looked at deuce. his usual cute face was kind of red and he was breathing heavily. ty moved his hand to deuce's fourhead. " oh man! hes burning up! " ty said to himself. he hopped out his bed and ran to the refrigerator. he then got a Ziploc bag and filled it ice and ran back into his bedroom to put it on deuce's head. " okay now what ealse does mom do when i have a fever? oh right soup and medacin! " ty ran back into the kitchen and put some soup in the microwave then went to the medcen cabnet. while he was rumbling though it deuce walked into the bathroom. " ty what are you doing? " deuce asked with a stuffy nose voice. " go back to bed! your sick! " ty said worriedly. " its juat a small cold. " " i don't care! any germ that dare's to infect you must be destroyed! " ty said loudly. deuce laughed.

" alright ill go lay down. " deuce said. " good because the sooner your better the sooner i can kiss you again. " ty said " oh shut up! " deuce laughed. as deuce left the bathroom ty couldn't help but stair at deuce's swishing butt and lick his lips. " okay focus ty. you have to get deuce better. " ty said to himself. he got the medicine and soup then went to his room. " okay deuce time for some medicine and then you can have some soup! " ty sat the soup on the night stand and poured some medicine in a spoon. " drink up~ " ty sang. deuce took one whiff of the stuff and hid under the covers. " NO WAY THAT STUFF STINKS! " deuce yelled. " well too bad. now take it. " ty said. " never! " " thats it! " ty put the spoon down and crawled on top of deuce. " your gonna take it! " ty yelled. " no please dont make me! " deuce yelled. deuce fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. ty jumped down on top of him grabbed the spoon and shoved it down his mouth.

" ghaa! " deuce choked. " oh god that was disgusting! " " well it help you get better so eat your soup and rest. " ty said firmly. " fine but you know your worse than my mom. " deuce got back into the bed and ty gave him the soup and truned on the tv. " am not... " ty said quietly. deuce sat up, picked up his soup, and started eating. " come sit down. " deuce said while patting the spot next to him. ty sat down and wrapped his arm around deuce's waist. " hey! i don't want to get you sick. " deuce said, pulling away and putting his soup down. " i dont care. besides if i do ill have a cute boyfriend to take care of me. " ty said. he kissed deuce on the cheek and grined. deuce blushed. " aww! you so cute deuce! " ty laughed. " i am not " " yeah you are! your so cute! " ty said and then talkled deuce back down to the floor. " ty! " deuce said. ty just kissed him on the lips and pulled away. deuce blushed again when ty staired into his eyes. " OH CRAP! DEUCE YOUR CHEATING ON DINA! " ty suddnly yelled and hoped off of him. " huh? " deuce said confused.

" dina! aren't you two still dating? " ty said. deuce laughed. " oh guess i forgot to tell you. dina was pretending to be my girlfriend since i found out i was gay. " " and when was that? " ty asked. " oh um about 2 months ago think. " deuce replied. " oh okay. " ty sad now calm. deuce smiled knowing that ty did not believe in cheating. deuce started thinking about whether or not to tell ty about mindy. if he did not care about coming out then it wouldn't mater if he told him. of corse that would mean he would have to come out too and knowing how much his dad hates gay guys that dos not sound like too good of an idea. " so ty when do you plan on coming out? " deuce asked. " coming out? well honestly i dont know. your the only guy i have ever been attracted to " ty said shyly. " oh really. well now if feel all happy now! " deuce said and jumped into ty's arms. " im glad to know that you like me being deucesexual. " ty laughed.

" hey your noise isn't stuffy anymore! " ty said surprised. " huh? oh yeah. i guess that medicine stuff worked really well. " deuce said. " yeah or mabye the sheer power of you wanting to makeout with me made you get better! " ty said while smirking. deuce grabbed a pillow and smacked ty in the face with it. " stop being pervy! " " oh come on deuce. dont act like you dont love it. " ty said as he started nibbling on deuce's ear. " t-ty. " deuce moaned. " man i love it when you say my name. " ty said with his deep sexy voice. " okay! thats enough of that! " deuce said before pulling away. deuce knew that it would be wrong to sleep with ty when he knew he be forced to brake up. so he had to keep control of his hormones. " IM HOME! AND TY YOU ARE SOOO BUSTED! " rocky yelled from the living room. ty and deuce were surprised by how fast time had gone by. rocky walked into ty's room and sat down on his bed.

" so why did you ditch? " rocky asked. " well deuce was sick so i had to stay here and take care of him. " ty said. ty knew it was technically not a lie but hey what rocky dosint know wont hurt her. " oh okay then. so you too are still friends? " " yup. something like that cant stop me and deuce from being friends. " ty said. " see deuce you had nothing to worry about! " rocky said as she left the room.

me: im so tired right now so im going to bed and ending the chap here. oh and to one of my reviews, lady balls! lol that made my day! bye!


	14. Chapter 14

me: hey guys! here is your next chap and to the person who asked me to write that threesome story im working on it and it should be done soon. i hope... STARTEN CHAPTER!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

( school )

its been a month and a half. CST's were over and summer was well on its way. while everyone was happy and jumping up and down Deuce was scared as hell. Mindy smirked. " you should of just broke it off before you got attached. now Ty's going to hate you even more! " Mindy said mockingly. Deuce looked down to floor sadly. " well now look what you did. you've made me board. bye~ " Mindy said happily. as soon as she left Ty came up and jumped on Deuce's back. " hey guess what i got! " Ty said excitedly. " what? " Deuce asked with his eyebrow raised. " RIHANNA TICKETS! " Ty said as he smiled goofy. " what! those were completely sold out! i should know. wait how did you know i like rihanna? " Deuce asked confused. " i was looking through your ipod and you had every single one of her albums. so i kinda figured you liked her. turns out i was right! " " so whens the concert? " " this summer. specifically July, 1. " " oh... " " what? " " its nothing. " " okay well here is your ticket. " Ty said putting the ticket in his hand. " you okay? " " yeah im fine. " Deuce said walking out of the school.

( Ty's house )

Ty sat on the couch with Deuce in his lap. he kissed him on the cheek but frowned when he din't kiss him back. " okay whats up? you've been acting weird all day. " Ty asked. " sorry. i just got allot on my mind. " Deuce said. " okay... hey why don't we go on a date tonight. just you and me. yes or no. but no is not an option! " Ty said excitedly. Deuce laughed. " yeah okay. " Deuce kissed him on the lips and got off his lap. " im gonna go get ready see ya. " Deuce said as he went out the door. " i wonder whats wrong with him... " Ty said to himself. " well i better get ready! i have something really important to tell him tonight! " Ty went to go get all sexy. after he was ready he pulled out his phone and called up Dina. " hey is everything ready? " Ty asked. " yeah Cece and Rocky got all romantic stuff done and ive payed for all the stuff. " Dina said through the phone. " aww you dint have to do that! " " um... with what Cece planed yeah i did. plus id do anything for Deuce. " " hey hes mine! " Ty said. " you know what i mean. just go get Deuce and take him down to rejena's. " " what! do you know how expensive that place is! " " yeah... stupid Cece. " " HEY! " Cece yelled from the background.

" just follow the freaking plan. bye. my dads gonna kill me. " Dina said. " sure. thanks again. " Ty said as he hung up the phone. Ty then headed out the door only to be stopped by Mindy." oh hey Ty. is Rocky here? " Mindy asked. " oh no she's at Dina's " Ty explained. " oh well thanks... so did anything happen today? " Mindy asked. " huh? um nothing that i can think of. " " he hasint don it yet! " Mindy yelled. " um what? " Ty asked a little freaked out. " oh nothing! bye! " and Mindy ran off. " okay that was odd. that girl is so funny! " Ty laughed to himself. Ty walked over to Deuce's place and knocked on the door. Deuce opened it smile happily and resited the urge hug him remembering that his parents were still here. " hey ready to go? " Ty asked. " yeah. BYE MOM DAD! " Deuce then left with Ty. " so were are we going? " Deuce asked. " you'll see. " Ty aid pulling out a blind fold.

( regina's )

" can i take it off now? " Deuce asked. "yeah go ahead! " Ty said. Deuce slowly took off the blind fold and gasped. " this place is beautiful! " Deuce yelled. it was like a ball room. crystals were every ware. the floor shined and Deuce could see his face in it. there was a single table in the center of it. Deuce turned around and saw Ty had changed into a tux. " mister martinez there is a suit waiting for you in a dressing room. " one of the waitresses said. " huh? " Deuce said. " come along. " they said as they dragged him away. in about 15 minutes later Deuce came back out in tux only his had a blue tie and a vest. unlike Ty's witch had a red tie and a jacket. the lady guided Deuce to the table ware Ty was and he sat down. " Ty what is all this? i know its are first date but this... this is amazing! " Deuce said. " well i did this because i have something to tell you but that's for later. for now just enjoy the food. " Ty said " okay. " Deuce said as he started eating. the food was delicious and there date was fun. they talked for 3 hours without even only realizing it when Ty's phone rang. " should i answer? " Ty asked not wanting to be rude. " yeah. its okay. " Deuce said. Ty picked up the phone and hit the answer button.

" WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING THERE! GET TO THE PARK IDIOT! " Cece yelled through the phone. " i worked hard to make this plan and you know i hate working. so don't mess it up! " " alright jeez. " Ty said. then he hung up the phone. " somethin the matter? " Deuce asked. " nah. you finished eating? " " yeah. " " alright then follow me. " Ty got up, took Deuce's arm, changed back into their regular clothes, and headed for the door. " wait don't we have to pay? " " nope its already taken care of. " Ty said smiling. Deuce blushed. he loved that im so cool smile of his. Ty lead them to the park ( just so you guys know it night. like at 11:00pm. ) to the bench ware they first met. all of a sudden fireworks started going off. Deuce starred in awe. " Deuce i have something very important to tell you. " Ty said seriously. Deuce tared his eyes from the fire work display. " Deuce. ive never told anyone this before and i never expected the one i would say this to would be you... " " no... " Deuce said in his mind as a tear fell down his cheek, knowing what Ty was about to say. " Deuce i love yo- " "WE NEED TO BREAK UP! " Deuce yelled over him. Ty's eyes widened. " w-what! "

me: done...


	15. Chapter 15

me: this story i halfway over! im kinda sad about that though. but hey i almost at my goal so that's good. well lets get started with the story!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

( ty's house. )

" hey rocky... you still mad? " cece said quietly. " OF COURSE IM MAD CECE! DEUCE TOTALLY JUST BROKE MY BROTHERS HEART! HE'S IN HIS ROOM CRYING AND DO YOU KNOW THE LAST TIME HE CRIED WAS? WHEN HE WAS BORN! " rocky yelled. " okay you have every right to be mad buuuuuttt i think deuce has a reason for all this. " cece said. " what possible reason would that guy have for breaking my bro's heart! " rocky said calming down a bit. " i don't know. but from the looks of it deuce seemed to really like ty. " " whatever. im going to go check on ty. " rocky said storming away. cece sighed. rocky sure was stubborn when she was mad. " hey you okay ty? " rocky asked while leaning over his bed. ty was laid face down on his bed quietly sobbing into his pillow. " i cant believe im crying! this is so stupid but... i cant help it. the first person i ever really loved left me. he left me for no reason at all... " ty said in his mind. " oh ty. it will get better i promise. you really loved deuce dint you. " rocky said softly. " i still do... " ty said quietly.

( flash back. )

" w-what? " ty said completely shocked. were the hell did this come from. " ty... im sorry but, i don't love you back. i cant return your feelings. im sorry. " deuce said turning away. " wait! im sorry if its to soon! please just... " ty reached out his hand to deuce who quickly smacked it away. " DON'T YOU GET IT! ILL NEVER LOVE YOU TY! " deuce yelled. he just wanted this to be over. it hurt too much and deuce was ready to stop. " please deuce please. ill do what ever you want, just, just don't leave me... " ty said a tear was falling from both of his eyes. deuce couldn't take it. he had to leave before he told ty everything. " ty im sorry but i don't think we can be friends again. " deuce ran away. ty sat there on the floor. his body threatening to have a brake down. " what- what did i do wrong... why did he leave me? why! "

( end of flash back. )

" why? " ty whispered with his hand over his eyes. " hey rocky um... can i talk to you for a second. " cece said poking her head through the door. " sure. " rocky got up and walked out the door. " what is it? " rocky asked once out the door. " deuce just texted me. he needs to talk to us. " " WHAT? im not talking to him! " " rocky we need to know what happened. plus you and i both know that deuce wouldn't do anything to hurt someone on purpose. " " i guess your right... lets go. " rock said. the girls headed over to deuce's place. " oh hello girls! i was kinda expecting ty. " deuce's mom laughed. " he's up in his room. but um... " " what? " cece asked. " well he wont talk to me and his eyes were kinda red when he came home. i think he was crying. " " oh... " the girls said in union while looking at each other. they hurried to deuce door and knocked on it. " go away mom. " deuce yelled. " its us. " deuce got up opened the and quickly dragged the girls in.

" okay i know your mad- " " yeah i am! " rocky yelled. " but i need you to promise not to tell anyone this. especially mindy. " deuce finished. " im not promising anything heart breaker. " rocky said stubbornly. deuce just sighed. " and what does mindy have to do with this? " deuce explained everything. but the girls dint quite believe him until he showed them the phone call audio. " oh my god! i cant believe mindy would do something like this! how can we help? " cece said. " yeah and im sorry for being so mean! i dint know that you were going through that. ty or your uncles business. that's ruff. " rocky said. " i don't know what to do but don't tell ty any of this. " deuce said " why? " cece asked. " because i dont want him to get caught up in this just because of me. " cece and rocky looked at each other worriedly. " will try not too but if thing get too bad were telling him. " rocky said. " yeah that mindy chick needs to be put in her place! " cece shouted.

deuce smiled, happy to have the girls on his side again.

( ty's room )

mindy came in and sat on ty's bed. " oh hey whats wrong? " mindy asked knowing full well what happened. she started rubbing ty's back. " mindy do you mind if i tell you something? " ty said sniffling. " sure go ahead. " mindy said softly. " well- ( ty explains waht happen without telling that he was dateing deuce and avoiding the gay parts.) " " oh you poor guy! you deserve better you know! " mindy said. " hey ty i can make you feel better. " " really? how? " " well for starters... " mindy leaned in. " i could kiss you. " " what? " mindy closed the gap between them. ty pushed away softly but mindy pulled him closer. " this feels wrong... why would she do this? deuce... " ty said in his mind. when mindy noticed ty wasn't moving against her lips she pried his mouth open with her tongue and pushed it in. it was easy with tys state of mind. when ty notested her tongue in his mouth he started to move. he stared to pretend it was deuce. but he noticed all the differences. deuce's lip were thinner and softer. and they were refreshingly plane, shy, and unsure witch ty loved. mindy's were covered with lip gloss and were big and full. ty couldn't pretend anymore and he pulled away. mindy smiled and ty shrugged and smiled awkward.

me: im done and just so you guy's know its my b-day! im getting a laptop in 2 months so yeah that's good for you guys and me! bye!


	16. Chapter 16

me: okay about that guther/Ty/Deuce story... i just found out that i suck at writing lemons. sooo MaddieRawr354 if you still want to be my editor then i would love it if you could help me out with that! but i don't know if you even read this anymore cause you dernt review XD. anyway please do it please im beggin here T-T. ill start the story now.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

( Ty's house. )

Ty sat on his bed trying to figure things out in his head. " i cant just say oh sorry Mindy im in love with Deuce and even though i kissed you back it does not mean anything. but i cant lead her on ether. what do i do? " Ty said falling back onto his bed. " * sigh * i guess ill just have to go with it. who knows maybe it will keep my mind off of Deuce. its been a day and i already miss him like crazy. i was so stupid to think he would love me back. should just kept things like they were at least i could kiss him then. oh man i miss those lips... " Ty mumbled to himself. he pulled out his phone to look at his screen saver. it was a picture of himself and Deuce smiling and hugging wile looking at the camera. Ty felt another tear roll down his cheek. " Deuce i got to get over you... "

( school. 1 week before summer vacation. )

Ty walked down the halls slowly. his mind still on Deuce until he herd something odd. some girl were having a rather loud conversation about him being Mindy's new boyfriend. " WHAT THE HELL! DID Mindy TELL PEPOLE ABOUT THE KISS! " Ty yelled in his mind. " i cant believe this! " " believe what Tyty! " Mindy said jumping on his back " Tyty? what kind of name is that? wait not the point. did you tell everyone? " Ty said while getting the girl off his back. " tell everyone what? that were in love. " Mindy said hugging him. what Ty saw next broke his heart. he saw Deuce staring at them with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. " Deuce? why is he crying? hes the one who broke up with me. but why do i feel so bad? " Ty said to himself.

Deuce ran to the restroom with tears in his eyes. " were broken up for a day and hes already with someone else! i thought i meant SOMETHING to him. was all that just because he wanted to get in my pants? " Deuce said running into a stall. Deuce sat down ( toilet lid down of coerce. ) and cried. " Mindy was right. Ty never wanted me for me. " " Deuce open up! " someone yelled outside the stall door. " w-who are you? " Deuce said trying to straighten him self up. " its Ty let me in. " Ty said in front of the door. Deuce'es eyes widened. " what the heck does Ty want with me? " Deuce said to himself as he opened up the stall. " what is it? " Deuce asked angrily. " whoe um something wrong Deuce. " Ty asked shocked by his sudden anger. " what do you care? " Deuce yelled.

" well i dont know considering that you think we cant be friends. " Ty said also getting angry. Deuce looked like he was ready to punch Ty in the face. " well maybe i was right you know? maybe i finally saw what an asshole you really are! " Deuce yelled as tears started to come back out his eyes. " a-asshole? what the hell did i do except love you and respect you! your the asshole! you left me for no reason. i cried for you Deuce! i CRIED FOR YOU! you made feel lower than i ever had after you left me! and you still haven't given me a reason for it... you know what im done. IM FUCKING DONE Deuce! " Ty yelled. he stormed out the bathroom and slammed the door. Deuce sunk to the floor and cried. " hes right... im the asshole... "

( Deuce's house. ps it realy hurt me to have to write that scean ): )

Deuce sat on his bed and sighed. " im so stupid. i actually thought Ty was using me. " Deuced him in, a pulled out his phone and looked at a pictures of him and ty. the in the first one Ty was kissing his cheek. in the next one Deuce gave him a peck on the lips. and in the next one Ty put his hands on Deuce cheeks, pulled him in, and kissed him passionately. Deuce closed his phone knowing that if he looked any longer hed cry again. " what do i do? he hates me even more now. but i guess i deserve that. i don't deserve him so whats the point of doing anything? " " the point is to save my bro from Mindy! " Deuce fell of his bed in shock. " i was talking out loud? " Deuce asked. " yup. " Rocky said coming in the room.

" Ty told me what happend... " Rocky said sitting down. " you okay? " " yeah. hey wares Cece? " " what i cant come over without her? " " you know what i mean. " " yeah yeah. she's busy with her mom. she say's her mom wants some one on one time witch means no me. " Rocky said laughing at the last part. " so what are we gonna do? we cant let Ty start dateing Mindy. " " well yeah butt if we tell him about her hell probuly just think im jealous or something. " " yeah... i cant believe all this. Mindy was so sweet but it was all an act. i still find that hard to believe. just shows how looks can be deceiving. " " uh huh... Rocky. " yeah? " " this is depressing... " " yeah. lets go to Dina's! " and the two got up to head to Dina's. hopefully to make a plain to stop Ty from dateing Mindy.

me: hey. life's been a jerk to meh lately. sorry for the wait (:


	17. Chapter 17

me: heeeeeyyyy i get to start on this early so yeah thats awesome! and reviews are my drug so keep supling them (: kay. MaddieRawr354 thank you! okay so here is the down low. Deuce and Ty are a couple but gunther is lonely so Ty and Deuce decide to help him with that. its just smut one shot so yeah... on with the story!

disclaimer: i dont own shake it up! but im working on it. XD

" why did i say that! " Ty said while clutching his head. " i was just so angry. i couldn't help it. Deuce will never want me back now! but maybe that's good... i mean i love Deuce but hes acting like such a jerk! im so confused! what happened to make him start acting this way? " just then Ty's phone rang. " dang it! its Mindy. " he said before answering the phone. " hello. " " hello trofye! i mean boyfriend. " Mindy yelled through the phone. Ty shivered. " listen Mindy. i don't really want a relatio- " " hold that thought Ty! " mindy said. after a few minutes Mindy answered the phone again. " sorry gotta go Ty. im so glad were dating now. I've liked you for a wile now. " Mindy said. " um yeah... bye " Ty said hanging up the phone.

Mindy smiled knowing that she stopped Ty from telling her he dint want to date. " totally just played the guilt trip on him. now all i have to do is make him fall for me. Ty your mine and nothings gonna change that. "

( Dina's house. )

" okay... Rocky just think of something that dosint actually hurt Mindy. " Dina said ruling out yet another of her plans to get her away from Ty. " but i really think the big hammer would- " " no Rocky! " Dina said stopping the girl again. " why so quiet Deuce? " Dina asked looking at Deuce. " well i know Mindy a jerk and the reason Ty and i broke up but is it right for us to be doing this. shouldn't Ty be the one to decide weather to break up with her. two wrongs don't make a right. " Deuce said. " i know but... all man your right. i guess we will have to find a way to show Ty who she really is. " Dina said. " i still say the big hammer. " Rocky said quietly. they all started laughing at Rocky's silliness. " what about that audio you showed cece and me? " Rocky asked.

" you know i cant do that. " Deuce said. " why not? " Dina asked confused. " remember? Mindy said that if i did tell Ty then she would destroy my uncle's business and tell the hole school were... you know. " Dina laughed. " still cant say it huh? " " shut up... " Deuce blushed. " well why don't i show it to Ty? " Rocky asked. " cause it on my phone and Mindy will find that out. " Deuce explained. " well we got to think of something. " Dina said falling on to her bed tiredly. " ugh its already 11:00pm and we haven't thought of anything! we need to stop Mindy but how? " Rocky said frustrated. " i don't know but im tired. i think in gonna go. " Deuce said getting up. " see you guys tomorrow. " Dina said pulling the covers over her. " *sigh* bye Dina. " Rocky said. " Deuce can you walk me home? " " yeah sure. " Deuce replied.

( next day at school. )

" well students! today's Tuesday and we have a big plains for the last week of school. Wednesday its the school field trip then its the end of the year dance and finally on Friday its just show up and do nothing day! " the teacher said excitedly. Deuce tried to smile to avoid the stairs of other students but couldn't. he was still thinking about Ty. " hey whats up Deuce! why so sad? " some random student that Deuce didn't know he knew said. " its nothing don't worry about it. " Deuce said looking over at Ty. he had Mindy on his arm and he was laughing with some of his friends. Deuce felt left out and discarded but he felt like he deserved it. "at least your happy Ty... that's all that maters. " Deuce whispered.

Ty laughed as one of his friends said something funny but felt kind of bad that it made fun of someone. this is why he liked hanging out with Deuce. Deuce was nice to everyone unless they weren't nice to his friends. even when someone was not nice to him he ignored it saying that it would blow over. that's why Ty always felt the need to protect him. Ty sniffed around and suddenly realized that Mindy's sent was overbearing. " how much perfume did she put on? i think im gonna choke. " Ty thought. he looked over at Deuce and sighed. " he looks sad... wait! why should i care? i mean hes the one who wanted to stop being friends with me! but... who am i kidding? i still love him and i don't think i will ever stop... but that does not mean that ill still be nice to him! " Ty rambled in his head.

meanwhile Mindy was ready to punch a wall. she could tell just what Ty was thinking. " he always gets that damn faraway look in his eyes when he thinks about Deuce. i make Deuce brake this guys heart and he still likes him. why does such a hot guy have to be so stupid. if only i could erase his mind... oh what ever. " Mindy said in her head smiling the hole time. " i hate hate HATE Deuce! " Mindy screamed in her head. " ill guess ill just have to destroy the restaurant anyway. maybe that will make Deuce leave and then Ty will forget about him. out of site out of mind! " Mindy said in her head again. she smiled and looked at Ty. " what? " Ty asked. " oh nothing. " Mindy said happily.

me: you gets this chapter early cauze i finished it. don't you just love me! (:


	18. Chapter 18

Me: chapter 18 bitches! I'm so happy! I just realized I have the most reviewed Ty/Deuce story on fanfiction! For now anyway… I have over 50 reviews! That was my goal for this story. You guys are the best-est. I'll get on with the story now. Oh, and about those typos... ill fix them... not soon but... eventually?...

Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up!

(Deuce's house.)

"What? What do mean they're gonna-" Deuce's mom stopped talking when Deuce came out of his room. "I go to go, Frank. Good bye."  
>"Hey something wrong, mom?" Deuce asked worriedly.<br>"Nothing! It's nothing! Just go enjoy your field trip today. "'Kay, sweety?" His mom said nervously.  
>"Um... okay, but your acting odder than usual." Deuce said while heading out the door. "I wonder what's wrong. Ah, whatever. It's probably nothing. "Deuce said to himself. He proceeded to walk out of the building when suddenly he bumped into someone. "Ugh… again I really need to stop being so clumsy. Sorry! "Deuce said without realizing who he bumped into.<br>"Deuce", Ty implored.  
>Deuce froze in place, he recognized the voice. As he turned around his thoughts were confirmed. "T-ty! Hey..." Deuce said. He was now freaking out on the inside. He and Ty haven't talked since the fight when he said he was done.<br>"Hey..." Ty spoke but there wasn't an emotion evident in his voice.  
>"Ty-"<br>"Don't!" Ty said cutting him off. "I get it. You don't want to be with me, but... can we still be friends? I miss you Deuce as a friend and a lover… but since I can't have you, I at least want to be around you. I still can't forgive you though. It hurts to even look at you now... but I don't want it to stay like this", Ty said admitted looking down to the floor.

"Um… yeah we can be friends, I guess." Deuce said holding his tongue. He wanted to tell Ty about everything that happened and he really wanted to apologize… but he knew Mindy would destroy the restaurant if he did.  
>"Um… yeah", Ty mimicked him. "I pour my heart out to you just now and your response is: yeah?" Deuce could tell by the way Ty's tone changed that he was getting a pretty irritated.<br>"Yup", Deuce mentally slapped himself.  
>"Ugh! You know what! Whatever, Deuce! " Ty exclaimed as he walked away.<br>"Why is he being so damn heartless?" Ty shouted in his mental turmoil. Deuce sighed.  
>"Well now I feel like even more of a jerk. He took in a heavy breath, sighing. "I better get to school." Deuce acknowledged heading off in the schools direction.<p>

(School)

"Alright, students let's get going! The buses are up and running and the weather is perfect for an amusement park!" The teacher yelled over enthusiastically. Everyone headed to the where the buses were parked, then to their assigned seats when they got in.  
>"Let's see here... my seat is third to the-" Deuce froze when he saw who was sitting there.<br>"Oh my God, I can't sit next to Ty!" deuce whispered in a hysteria.  
>"-and why not? " the teacher said shocking Deuce.<br>"I said that out loud?"  
>"Yes you did, and I tried really hard to make sure that friends got to sit together. So, go sit." the teacher declared, shooing Deuce off in the direction she expected him to go in.<br>He sighed, shoulders slumping as he went over to the seat. Ty didn't even seem to notice him. He was too deep in thought. Deuce couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked staring out the window. Deuce sat down and Ty noticed him for the first time, turning his head, his eyes widened slightly.  
>"Oh... hey, Deuce." Ty said quietly.<br>"Hey", Deuce replied. After a few minutes the bus started moving and they were all on their way to the amusement park.

Both boys sat there in an awkward silence. Neither one of them were attempting to make a conversation.  
>"I'm sorry", Ty suddenly conceded out of nowhere. Deuce was stunned. What did Ty need to apologize for?<br>"I'm sorry, Deuce. I'm probably making this thing worse than is. I'll just forget about what happened for today so we can have fun. Okay?" Ty suggested.  
>"Sure."<br>The two talked for a while. They laughed, joked, and played around.  
>It was just like before all the drama started, before the wet dream, Mindy, and the horrid break up. Ty was happy for once. After a couple of hours of driving Deuce started to fall asleep, his head fell on Ty's shoulder. Ty looked at the sleeping Cuban…<br>"He looks so cute." Ty remarked internally as he stroked the boy's cheek. "He's so soft too. Oh, man his lips..." The two were now getting stared at by the other students. He quickly pulled his hand away from deuce when he realized what he was doing. "I miss you so much, but you don't want me to have you so... I guess I'm just going to have to let go."

But what made Deuce want to break up in the first place? Maybe it was because I confessed? It could be that I possibly told him "I love you" too early, but Deuce wouldn't freak out over something like that. So what was it?" Ty's mind shifted to the girl he hadn't suspected. "Mindy... you know she acts kinda weird when Deuce is around. She always looks mad when he's near me. I wonder why that is? It's weird she showed up the day deuce and I broke up, like she was expecting something. But what did she mean when she said he hasn't done it yet? Something's defiantly going on between Mindy and deuce. But Deuce would tell me something like that, right?" Ty looked over to the sleeping boy. "Deuce... "

(The bus that Rocky, Cece, Dina, and Mindy are on.)

"Hey girls!" Mindy said as she plopped down next to Cece, Rocky, and Dina.  
>"Yeah hey", Rocky said awkwardly. She really wanted to tell the girl off but if she found out that they knew it would destroy Deuce and Ty.<br>"So, how you guys doing? Sorry we haven't talked in a while. I've been busy with my new boyfriend." Mindy affirmed taking on a giggling fit. Rocky wanted to through up.  
>"If this ** thinks she's gonna date my brother she has another thing coming." Rocky thought.<br>"Okay, what's up?" Mindy inquired. She expected the cold shoulder from Dina, but Rocky and Cece that was a surprise.  
>"No way, he told them!" Mindy shouted in her head.<br>"You know don't you?" Mindy asked suspiciously  
>"Know what?" Cece asked with her eyebrows furrowed.<br>"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Mindy yelled angrily. Some of the people on the bus stared, but as if on cue they also looked away. "I don't believe this! You know what? You guys will see. Our live are better without Deuce. Ty and I belong together. You'll all see." Mindy affirmed lowly so it was only them that could hear. She then walked away, leaving the girls speechless.

Me: Mindy is such a lovely girl isn't she (:


	19. Chapter 19

Me: chapter 19! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

Everyone on the buses headed out the door. Deuce and Ty walked together, but Ty  
>was struggling, unconsciously his hand would start gravitating towards Deuce's, and he kept trying to stop once he realized it. "So do you have any idea where<br>we're going? They just told us to bring are P.E cloths and some money. "Deuce asked a little puzzled.  
>"I-I don't know." Ty said nervously. It was really hard for him not to touch Deuce. It was killing him to have Deuce in his presence and not even be able to hold his hand.<br>Deuce turned him on, whenever he'd be picking up something on the floor, or  
>drinking a bottle of water, or even when Deuce just spoke, Ty couldn't help but stare<br>at the moving lips. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" Ty screamed in his head.

"Students, listen up!" The teacher yelled over the loud noises caused by the  
>kids. "Alright, I guess it's time to reveal what kind of amusement park we are<br>going to and why you need your P.E cloths. Well students we are going  
>tooooooo... the Cypress Cove family aquatic park!"<br>Everyone started cheering, screaming, and jumping with excitement.  
>"We asked everyone to bring their P.E cloths so they could be used as<br>swimming trunks, also to avoid inappropriate outfits." The teacher  
>winked at the last part. "Boys you may choose whether or not to wear your P.E<br>shirts and girls you can use a different shirt if you want to. Now… go have fun! "

Everyone ran into the park to change, except Ty and Deuce, who were waiting for  
>the girls.<br>"Hey, mind-" Ty was cut off.  
>"Come on were leaving! " she yelled as she dragged him into the park.<br>"Um care to tell me what happened?" deuce asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as the two stalked off, then turning back to the girls.  
>"Well... umm... she kinda found out." Rocky said nervously.<br>"Found out what?" deuce inquired with a cautious tone. Rocky opened her mouth but shut it, then repeated the action, like a fish out of water.  
>"That we know what she's doing", Dina finished for her. Deuce's<br>jaw dropped.  
>"W-why would you guys do that? " deuce yelled angrily.<br>"We didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own." He twitched. "If it makes you feel any better she didn't say she was going to do anything." Rocky tried, quickly trying to calm deuce down. "Oh. Well that's good, I guess, maybe she's just happy that she has Ty." Deuce replied, now consoled.

"Right, so just go change and have some fun today. Okay? "Dina insisted while  
>pushing deuce in the direction of the water park.<br>"Yeah, okay, but you guys are bad liars." Deuce acknowledged before walking off.  
>"Hey! I'll have you know that I am the QUEEN of lies! You hear me, the QUEEN!" Cece yelled in his direction. Deuce walked into the park, his eyes immediately showing the awe he was feeling.<br>The park was beautiful, filled with palm trees and pools, kind of like Florida.  
>"Do palm trees even grow in Chicago?" Someone asked from behind deuce. The cuban jumped in surprise and turned around to see that it was Ty who was speaking.<br>"Oh hey, weren't you just with Mindy?" Deuce insinuated.  
>"Yea, but she had to go change, aaannnnd so do I." Ty retorted pointing over to the changing room.<p>

"Come on!" Ty exclaimed grabbing Deuce's hand and dragging him in the same direction he wanted to go. When they got to the room there were a bunch of stalls (Unfortunately for you guys). Ty ran in and quickly got changed and so did Deuce but he was taking a bit longer than the other. "Deuce, you ready yet?" a shirtless Ty asked while opening the stall door. When the door was all the way open Ty got a good view of Deuce turned around, blushing, and his bubble butt showing. "D- DUDE! GET OUT!" He shrieked running to shut the door.  
>He had never been so embarrassed in his life…<br>"Ty, Ty Blue, Ty-freaking-Blue just saw me naked!" Deuce thought, face palming his overheated flesh.

But one question unconsciously ran through his mind: Did Ty like what he saw?  
>Deuce finished changing and got out of the secluded room. "Um... sorry." Ty bowed his head in apology.<br>"I-it's okay" deuce responded quietly, his heart beating like crazy.  
>"Oh my god, I finally got to see Deuce's butt! God I can't help myself, its friggin' plushie! I just wanna squeeze that thing!" Ty yelled in his head as he watched Deuce walk away, biting his lip.<br>Without realizing it he reached out his hands, hypnotized by the sexiness that was Deuce's butt, but was snapped out of it when he heard the loud screams of the people in the park. "Oh man how am I gonna have fun when all I can think about is Deuce's butt… Not to say that isn't fun. I mean that's really fun! It's so- Dammit! Focus, Ty! Deuce doesn't want you! Just get it in your head! Plus you kinda have a girlfriend." Ty remembered. "It doesn't matter that you want Deuce more."

Thinking of Deuce again, something twitched below Ty looked down to his shorts and saw that he was starting to get an erection. "Goddammit, why do they make it so noticeable? Damn gym shorts! Okay just think about Mindy. She's a turn off. Yup bossy, overbearing, weird: Mindy…  
>Well she's not that bad, least she didn't dump me for no reason! Whoa! Where did that come<br>from?" Ty thought inertly.  
>"Ty!" Deuce yelled.<br>"Hum. What?" Ty asked still in confusion.  
>"I wanted to know what you wanted to do first."<br>"Oh umm... let's just get in the pool." Ty said.  
>"Okay, but is something wrong? You were spacing out." Deuce probed heading over to the pool.<br>"No reason." Ty responded staring at Deuce's body. Why is he still wearing a shirt? I want to see his chest dammit!" Ty screamed in his head with his eyebrows furrowed as he headed towards the pool.

(With Mindy)

Mindy sat down by the pool waiting for Ty. What she saw next pissed her off. She  
>saw Ty looking Deuce up and down, checking him out, while he was getting into the water.<br>WHAT THE HELL! Why the fuck is he looking at him like that! He's in a shirt and shorts. What's so sexy about that? She exhaled heavily as she thought. Ugh I'm already destroying the restaurant so what else can I do? A light bulb went off in his head and she looked at the Cuban boy. I know just how to fix this. Just wait until the dance, Deuce. You will be sorry! "  
>Mindy laid back down on the sun chair trying to relax. "I'll let you have your fun for<br>today." She said aloud, but to herself only, as she pulled her sun shades down.

Me: I'm setting a new goal for reviews! I need 70. So review, please. I love to  
>hear what you guys think! Good or bad, but for the bad please try not to hurt<br>my feelings. 'Kay? Love ya'll bye! and about the Hessenheffer's they will show up next chapter!

( check out my other storys! such as ruby gold bording highschool madness or threesome it up! )


	20. Chapter 20

me: hey chapter 20 peapole witch means there are only 10 chapters left for this story. im like super happy about all the reviews. Anglegirl119, im sorry i really wanted to up date sooner but a bunch of stuff got in the way. like school, family, and a sister and brother that hog the computer. oh and i dint mean i would not update until i got that many. i meant that i was hoping to get that many before the story ended but either way thanks for all the reviews! oh and shout out to Demonizedangel455 for being the first to review the last, like what? 7 chapters. lets get chapter 20 started!

disclaimer: i dont own shake it up!

" HOLY !- " Deuce was cut off by water as he fell in to the gigantic pool from the water slide. he pooped up out of the water. " Ty! you jerk! " Deuce yelled playfully as he starred at Ty down from the pool. " hey your the one that was-int paying attention! " Ty yelled from up the slide. then he sat down and slid down the slide before crashing into Deuce in the water. " h-hey! " Deuce laughed as Ty dunked him under the water. Rocky and Cece watched in happiness as they also got in the water while Dina was trying to stop the ice cream cart that was intent on ignoring her. yup just a nice happy day. but this happiness was not about to last. nope, not by a long shot...

( next day, Deuce's house. )

" Deuce honey! just pick one! " Deuce's mom said sweetly, holding up two suites. that by the way were both ugly. " mom its just a dance and its not a formal one. were suppose to come in parTy cloths! " Deuce said. " but you have to the best looking one at the dance! you just have to! " Deuce's mom said still; tring to hand him the suits. " i can dress myself okay. " Deuce said as he went back into his room. he picked up his phone and texted Ty. ( hey ) ( hey Deuce (: ) ( soooo you going to the dance? ) ( of coerce. Mindy will have a hissy fit if i don't XD ) ( lol. ) ( yeah. ) ( well i better start getting ready. ) ( okay see ya! ) Deuce put down the phone and got dressed then he looked at the clock. " 10:00pm. im not too late. " Deuce said out loud as he began to head out the door.

( school gym/dance )

Deuce walked in with Dina, you know cause she still his fake girl friend, and looked around. the dance looked pretty good. it had balloons, streamers, and food. your basic school dance things except they were actually playing good songs for once. " hey Deuce im going to go join Rocky and Cece on the dance floor okay. " Dina said over the music. " okay. " Deuce said. he went to go sit down but stopped when he saw Ty. he looked amazing but Mindy was standing next to him. she looked really pretty but she was flaunting Ty like a kid would with a new toy. Deuce sighed as he tried to work up some courage to go and talk to him but started to freak when Ty came over to to him. " hey Deuce! " Ty said smiling. Deuce blushed. he loved that smile. " Deuce! so goo to see you here. i hope you stay for the announcement. " Mindy said grinning. Deuce shivered. " i wonder what she's up to? " Deuce thought.

Mindy walked over to Dina, Cece, and Rocky. " hey girls. " Mindy spat. " what do you want. " Cece said now getting her defenses up. " well i just wanted to tell you guys that your little Deucey might be in a little trouble. " Mindy said smirking. " what do you mean? " Rocky said now serious. " keep in mind that this is all you guys-es faults. you should have just left Ty and me alone. now its time to face the consequences. " Mindy said before walking away. just as the girls were getting ready to go get Deuce the lights went out. and a singe spot light was pointed at the stage. the a voice started speaking. " im sure you all know Deuce Martinez. " the voice said. " but im sure you don't know something about Deuce. just a little... important thing. " Deuce's eyes widened. " Deuce Martinez is... GAY! " the voice finished. everyone started whispering. " wait why should we belive you! " Rocky said desperately trying to make sure no one believed it. " yeah why should we! " someone in the crowd yelled. " i thought you might ask that. the voice said.

" which is why... " a gigantic picture of Deuce kissing a guy ( Ty ) who's face was blurred out showed up on the stage. everyone gasped. " i brought this picture! i just thought you all should know the truth. " the voice finished. then the lights came back on. and everyone stared at Deuce. tears could be seen about to come out of his eyes. " hey the faggots crying! " some guy in the crowd yelled. everyone stared to laugh except Ty, Rocky, Cece, Dina, and Mindy who was just smirking. Deuce looked at the laughing students. he covered his mouth and ran out of the school. Rocky and Cece followed with Dina at there heels. Ty was about to too but Mindy stopped him. " Ty i think he needs to be alone right now. " Mindy said with fake sweetness in her voice. Ty looked at her, then at the door. " come on lets go dance! " Mindy said pulling him towards the crowd. Ty reached his hand out to the door but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to go after Deuce.

( crusty's)

Deuce ran towards crusty's so he could talk to his uncle about what just happened. out of all his family members he knew he was the only one who he could trust about his secret besides his mom who would probably blurt it out to his dad. but when he got to the place he saw a out of business sign on the door and his uncle outside locking up. " uncle what going on? ! " Deuce asked. " Deuce what happened? have you been crying? " uncle frank said when he looked at Deuce's puffy red eyes. " don't worry about that! why does it say out of business! " Deuce yelled tears coming up again. " Deuce... someone taking over the place. the bank was offered so much money they couldn't refuse. the gave me most of it though. there shutting us down... and i have to go back to Cuba... " uncle frank said while hugging Deuce. Deuce finally just broke down. he cried and cried and cried. Frank held him the hole time. " im sorry this is my fault... " Deuce whispered. " no its not Deuce. " Frank said shushing him. " trust me. it is... "

me: done... shit just went down... this will get edited. just wanted to post it for you guys because i felt bad.


	21. Chapter 21

me: hey chapter 21! 9 left... oh and i forgot to put Tinka and Gunther in chap 20 so they will definitely get in this one! lets get started!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

Deuce walked home slowly. he was wared out and just wanted to go to sleep. as he reached his house he herd yelling and things breaking. he quickly open the door. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ARE SON! NO FAGGOT GOING TO BE IN MY FAMILY! " Deuce's dad yelled as he threw another glass. " YOU STOP THAT! DEUCE IS EVERYTHING I COULD ASK FOR A SON! HE IS SWEET AND KIND HEARTED AND I LOVE YOU BUT I WONT STAND FOR THIS! " Deuce's mom yelled chest rising up and down. " mom? dad? " Deuce said quietly. they turned to him. his mom's eyes filled with worry and his dad's with anger. " Deuce! i-i your father and um... i um " Deuce's mom shuddered. " GET THE FUCK OUT! YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE ANY LONGER! " his dad yelled. " dad what do you mean get out! " Deuce yelled tearing up again. " I MEAN GET OUT! NOW! " Deuce dad said even louder this time. Deuce ran out off the house and shut the door behind him. after he thought he was far enough he stopped and sunk to the ground.

" oh my god... how did they even find out. " Deuce whispered to him self. " Deuce! Deuce! were are you honey! " Deuce's mom yelled. Deuce got up off the floor and looked at her. she ran up to him a hugged him. " Deuce. there has to be some where you can stay. a friends maybe? i just need a little time to cool down your father. he loves you. i know he does but he just needs to open his eyes and see that this is how god made you. i hoope you know i love you Deuce. " his mom said hugging him tighter. Deuce sighed. " mom. i don't know. i just- im just tired. i need to sleep. my life just basically fell apart. " " i know. i know. i can fix this i just need time. " "mom? why didn't you tell me uncle has to back to Cuba? " " Deuce i... i guess i just wanted to protect you. ive know you were gay for a while. i just didn't say anything. " " how? " " i saw the pictures of you and Ty on your phone. they were so cute! you two make an awesome couple! i hope you know what a cute guy you got! " Deuce's mom winked at the last part.

" oh... um Ty and i broke up. " Deuce said sadly. " oh really... im sorry. why did you two break up? " " we just- i just... " Deuce looked to the ground. " ill tell you everything later. i got to go find a place to stay. " Deuce finished. "okay i love you sweety. " " i love you too mom. " Deuce's mom kissed him on the cheek and went back to the house. " were can i go? i don't want to cause anyone trouble. miss Jones has enough on her plate and Dina has already done so much for me. what do i do? " then he thought of Ty. " i couldn't stay there. Mindy would kill me and i don't think i could stop myself if Ty tried to kiss me or something. " Deuce clutched his head. " UGH! MY LIFE SUCKS! " Deuce yelled out loud. " Deucey? " someone said behind Deuce. Deuce got up and looked. " Gunther? " " yes! hello! " Gunther said in that odd accent of his. " Tinka and I tried to be back from the old country before the school dance. but we had some problem on the plane. you okay? you look really stressed. " Gunther said looking at him up and down. Deuce looked too. his clothes were wrinkled, torn, and looked just plain messy. he felt his head and knew his hair was no longer spiky.

" oh well its a long story. hey i know this out of the blue but could i stay over at your house for a couple of da- " Deuce was cut off. " yes! I mean... sure if you want. " Gunther couldn't hide his excitement. he couldnt what for Deuce to stay over. " and my mom and dad are still in the old country. plus Tinka's at a friends! " Gunther said in his mind. " oh.. um thanks. " Deuce said surprised. his dint expect Gunther to be nice to him.

( Gunther's room. )

Deuce walked in and Gunther's room was just like he expected it to be, filled with sparkles. " um you can have the bed... if you want. " Gunther said, blushing. Deuce's eyebrow raised. " okay... Gunther is just being plain weird. but i cant complain. he is letting me stay here. " Deuce thought. " the floors hard so.. yeah... " Gunther said. " um no thanks. " Deuce said. the hole situation was just awkward and Deuce was still wondering why Gunther was blushing so much. but then he sat on the floor. it was much harder than he expected. it was a herd wood floor. Deuce looked at the bed and sighed. " i guess we can can both get in it. it is big. " Deuce said tiredly. Gunther blushed again. " o-okay. " Gunther said. Deuce climbed in the bed and quickly fell asleep. Gunther sat on the bed and looked at the sleeping cubin. he slowly rubbed his back lovingly. " i cant believe Deuce is actually sleeping in my bed. " Gunther said. then his phone rang. " oh hey Tinka. " " Gunther! guess what. you have a chance! apparently something happened at the school dance and everyone found out Deuce is secretly gay! " Tinka yelled through the phone. " got to go. bye! " she hanged up. Gunther couldn't believe it. he actually had a chance.

( next day. Ty's room. )

Ty sat on his bed in disrepair. " why the hell didn't i go after him! stupid! stupid! STUPID! " Ty yelled, hitting his head against the wall with every stupid. " god. Deuce is probably crying his eye's out! i need to talk to him! " Ty pulled out his phone and called Deuce's phone. " hello? " " Deuce! you okay? " Ty said worriedly. " yeah im fine. " " Deucey you want breakfast? " someone ( Gunther ) asked in the back ground. " i-is that Gunther? " Ty asked. " yea. im staying at his place. " Deuce said. " o-oh... that cool... i have to go. " ty said sadly. " okay bye. " Deuce hanged up the phone. " by- " Ty stopped talking when he heard the click. " ugh! im so freaking damn jealous! " Ty yelled. " why the hell is he staying with Gunther? their not even friends. i better get ready for school. " Ty got up of his bed and went into the bathroom.

me: finished. something happened to my editor... so yeah...


	22. Chapter 22

me: heeeeyyyyy! how yall doin? ( spelling like this on purpose ) its time for chap 22! im like this close to 100 reviews! i never thought this story would get this far. i thought like one person would read this but this- this is awesome! thanks guys!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

Ty sat down in his class seat. He was eagerly waiting for Deuce to show up. " I wonder if he will show up at all... " Ty thought. The class room was very noisy, but then the door opened. Everyone went quiet when they saw who it was, Deuce. He walked in slowly, his gaze at the floor. His eye's suddenly cut to Ty but he quickly looked away and and sat down at his seat. soon the noise stared again. Ty still sat in his seat, trying to get enogh courage to go and talk to him but then Gunther sat down next to him. Ty sighed in defeat. " well now what? i cant talk to him with Gunther around. " Ty said in his head. he looked over to them again and frowned when he saw them laugh. he was happy that Deuce was happy but he didn't like that Gunther was the one making that happen. he sighed again then suddenly Mindy sat down next to him. " hey Ty! so i was thinking we should go to one of my dads islands this summer. just the two of us you know." Mindy said happily. Ty didn't hear a word she said. he was too focused on Deuce and Gunther.

when Mindy realized he wasn't paying attention, she smacked him upside the head letting her anger out just a little. " hey! what was that for? " Ty said shocked at the sudden pain he felt. " i was talking to you for like 5 minutes and you weren't even listening! " Mindy said stomping her feet. Ty's anger faded away. " oh... sorry i just... i was thinking. " Ty said now feeling bad for the girl. " im just leading her on. i should probully brake up with her, today's the best day to do it. i should of never kissed her. especially since i still love Deuce. " Ty thought. " hey Mindy. " Ty said lowly. Mindy knew that tone. it was the tone Ty used right before he would try and break up with her. she had to think of an excuse to leave. " oh sorry Ty! i have to go! " Mindy said while getting up quickly. " wait this is important! " Ty said trying to stop her, but dhe had already left the room.

" so Deuce... is there a reason you have to stay at my house? " Gunther asked. Ty's ears perked up at hearing those words. " well um.. my dad kinda kicked me out when he found out i was you know. " Deuce said. Ty was shocked. " why didn't he tell me? im his best friend! well i think i am... am i? or is Gunther replacing me? " Ty said in his head. he never felt more alone. Deuce was always by his side, but now he was hanging out with Gunther. Ty didn't know what to do. all he knew was that he needed his Deuce and he needed him now. he stood up walked over to them and they stopped talking. " Deuce can i talk to you? " Ty asked. Gunther stood up. " why do need to do that! from what i heard, you didn't even go try and cheer Deuce up when he was force to come out! " Gunther yelled at Ty but lowly so that only he could hear. " h-hey! i called him this morning! " Ty said shocked by Gunther's anger.

" yeah.. for like three seconds. " Gunther said. Deuce looked at the two arguing boys and sighed. " uh... maybe later Ty. " Deuce said while avoiding eye contact. Ty stiffened from the the sudden change of Deuce's towards him. he made Ty feel like he was bugging him, and Gunther wasn't helping. " alright ill talk to you later.. " ty said sadly as he walked away. " i knew it was a mistake to go over there! " Ty screamed to himself as he sat back down.

( next period. )

Deuce walked into the class room and said bye to Gunther. he had this period with Rocky, Cece, Dina, and Ty. as he sat down Ty quickly ran up to him. " so can we talk now? " Ty asked hopefully. " sure what is it? " Deuce said, still not making eye contact. " well.. i wanted to say that im sorry for not coming after you at the dance. Mindy just said that you probably needed time alone. " AND YOU BELIEVED HER! " Deuce yelled suddenly jumping up. Ty jumped while everyone stared at Deuce and he sat back down. " im sorry... " Deuce said quietly. " its okay but what do you mean by that? " Ty asked suddenly suspicious. " its nothing. " said quietly once more. " Deuce what are you hiding from me? i thought we were friends! best friends! you always used to tell me everything. no mater what! whats changed? " Ty said.

" Ty... i just want yo to be happy... " Deuce said. " ill only be happy if you tell me what going on! what does Mindy have to do with all this? why are you not talking to me anymore? and why did you brake up with me!-? " Ty ended up yelling the last part. everyone starred at him. " you know what? i don't care what you guys think. YES IM GAY! YES I WENT OUT WITH Deuce! AND YES IM THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM IN THE PICTURE! " Ty yelled. it was like a breath of fresh air. he was free. he was finally free. Deuce looked at him like he was crazy. " whats wrong with him! why would he tell everyone? " Deuce said in his head. " instead of the boos and hisses Deuce got, ty was awarded claps and exception. due to his popular status.

me: hey im so sorry for not updating. i have been studying and doing the CST's. im like super sorry! don't hate me!


	23. Chapter 23

me: im soooooo sorry about not updating! especially since *cries* your reviews made me so happy! i love you all! that's it, your all getting hugs! this chap is dedicated to legirl365, my first signed in reviewer. she got into a car crash so id appreciate it if everyone wished her well. still so sorry for not updating for so long! CST'S... hey but now there over so i can go back to updating more often! lets get this chapter started!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

( next period. with Mindy, Deuce, Dina and Ty. )

" Mindy! didn't you hear? Ty's gay! " some random girl said to Mindy. " no. he is bisexual, so i have no reason to break up with him. " she stated clearly, although she was worried. now that Ty was out about being gay Deuce had no reason not to tell him all the things she did. she had already took his uncle's pizza place and told everyone Deuce was gay so what else could she do to keep Deuce at bay. while she was thinking Deuce, Ty, and Dina had walked into the classroom. all the girls had now swarmed Ty. " so Ty is it true? are you really gay! " one of the girls asked. " um... yeah. bisexual to be exact. " Ty said awkwardly. " OMG! that's sooooo hot! " the girls screamed. " okay... why the hell is everyone so glad about this! everyone hates me for being gay but Ty gets the freaking red carpet! " Deuce yelled in his mind. Ty looked over at the angry looking Deuce and flinched. " whats he so mad about? " Ty thought.

( skipping to the end of the day...)

as the final bell rung everyone ran out of the classroom screaming summer vacation. some girls cried, some guys hugged, and the rest just got the hell out of the school. Deuce and the rest of the gang minus Ty and Mindy walked quickly wanting to get home as soon as possible. as everyone waved goodbye Deuce count help but let his mind drift to Ty, his mom, and hid dad. he couldn't stay at Gunther's forever. " Deuce. something wrong? you looked kind of worried. is it Ty? ill make sure he doesn't bother you! " Gunther said. " no its not that. it just i cant stay at your place forever. where will i go after this? i have to find a place to live you know? " Deuce said. " hey don't worry! you can stay as long as you like. im sure my parents will understand. " Gunther said trying to calm Deuce's worries. " that's nice of you Gunther but i cant do that. " Deuce said while scratching his head.

when the two reached Gunther's house Deuce's phone stared ringing. " hello? " Deuce asked. " Deuce honey! how are you holding up? " Deuce's mom said through the phone. " im fine. im staying with my friend Gunther. " Deuce said. Gunther smiled at the sound of his name coming from Deuce's lips. " that's good... Deuce i need you to come over tonight. i finally convinced your father to talk about this with you. " she said. " mom... " Deuce said sadly. he wasn't ready to talk to him. not yet. he count even stand to look at his father now. not after he kicked him out. " i understand if your not ready yet. just call me when you want too. okay? " she said reassuringly. Deuce sighed with relief. " ill see you later mom. " Deuce said. " bye! " they hung up the phone.

Deuce was practicably shaking. he knew he would have to talk about it soon. but he was scared, scared that his father wouldn't accept him, scared he would never be aloud to go home, and scared of what would happen to him when he didn't have a place to live. " Deuce, you okay? " Gunther asked. " y-yeah... " Deuce said. " i have to go. " " what why? " Gunther asked. " ill be back i just have to go. " Deuce said again as he walked out the door. he knew that the only one that could help him with this was Ty blue. he ran to his place and knocked on the door. Ty opened it and was shocked to see Deuce standing there looking like he was about to have a nevus brake down. " can we talk? " " yeah! come in. but you will have to wait a minute. " Ty said. he had never thought he would be so happy to have someone want to talk to him.

" thanks. " Deuce said. " hello Deuce. " Ty's dad said. Deuce jumped. he had no idea Ty's parents were here. " so ty. your teacher called me and said you have something to tell your mother and i? " his dad said. " well yeah. rocky already knows this, but mom dad im bisexual. " Ty said bluntly. his dad just fainted and his mom shook. " w-well that's... interesting. " his mom said now sitting because she was getting a bit dizzy. " my son likes dick... " his dad still on the floor. " its not that big a deal. " Ty said laughing at his parents reactions. he knew his parents would be okay with it. but he didn't expect their reactions would be so funny. Deuce watched as Ty laughed and his parents freaked. it was kinda funny. but he kept wondering how Ty could be so open about this. Deuce was scared as hell when he thought about coming out and he had every right to be. i mean look, he was forced to come out and now everyone in school calls him a faggot and his dad kicked him out of the house. " well son, if you want to be with a boy you have every right to b-be " his dad said. "yeah i can still have grandchildren. rocky is straight right? " mama blue asked. everyone laughed at the fact that grandchildren was all she could think about. Deuce and Ty had now went to Ty's room.

me: ugh! why was this chap so hard to right! i hope its good. once again sorry for not updating!


	24. Chapter 24

me: heeeey peoples! lets get this chapter started!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up! but if i did...heh...

the boys sat down on Ty's bed. " so whats up? " Ty asked. " well its my dad... my mom says hes ready to talk but i don't know if i am. " Deuce said quietly. Ty thought about this for a minute. he honestly didn't know what to say. " um... maybe you should wait a bit. you know get your strength up to the point were you don't give a damn what he thinks! " Ty said confidently. Deuce laughed. confidence, something i rarely have Deuce thought. " i don't think i can do that. " Deuce said quietly. " sure you can! just go up to him and say im gay and i don't care what you think about it. " " Ty! if a do that i wont have a place to live and ill never see my mom again. " Deuce said. " oh... right. well maybe you could try living with me? " Ty said. Deuce jumped and blushed at the thought. " l-live with Ty? i could sleep with him every night. we would eat together, clean together, ... no, Mindy would kill me. " Deuce thought, dismissing the idea from his mind. " i don't think that would be a good idea. " Deuce said. Ty"s eyebrow raised. " why not? if you don't like the idea of living here for free i could convince my mom to like have you clean or something. " Ty said. " no its not that its just... " Deuce trailed off.

" just what? " Ty urged on. " your girlfriend... i don't think she would like that. " Deuce finally finished. " girlfriend what are you... oh yeah Mindy. " Ty said frowning. Deuce couldn't help but smile at the way Ty said her name. " you know Deuce, you still haven't told me what going on between you two. what. are. you. hiding. " Ty said seriously. Deuce sighed. he had a feeling Ty was going to ask this. " i have to go. " Deuce said as he got up off the bed. when he opened the door both of Ty's parents fell on the floor of Ty's room. " dad! mom! were you spying? " Ty said surprised. they never done this before. " well son, we just wanted to make sure you two weren't you know. " Ty's dad said as he got up and went back into his room. " oh and for the record Deuce sweeTy, you are welcome to live with us okay. so if things don't work out with your father you know were to go. " Ty's mom said as she also went back to her room. Deuce smiled, this place and the people who lived here always manged to make him smile.

( in front of Deuce'es home. )

Deuce standed at his front door and swallowed. this place he used to know so well had now seemed unfamiliar and foreign. but he finally got the courage to ring the door bell.

( Gunther's room. )

" ugh! Tinka why am i still worried? " Gunther said while pacing back and forth in his room. Tinka sat down on the sparkly boys bed and sighed. " Gunther, Deuce is a big boy. he can handle himself. i think your just worried he and Ty might get back together. am i correct? " she asked eyebrow raised. Gunther stopped pacing, turned to her,and blushed. " a-am not! " Gunther said. " ah Gunther your face says it all. " Tinka said now having a giggle fit. Gunther blushed even deeper. " im gonna go check on him! " Gunther said as he ran out of the apartment. when he got into the hall way he saw Ty walking back to his room. " hey Ty. arnt you suppose to be Deuce? i thought he was coming to see you. " Gunther said. Ty stopped walking. " why would you think he was coming to see me? " he asked. " w-well i just assumed. " Gunther said. " well yeah he did come and see me, but what we talked about is privet. " Ty said. he knew he was being a bit harsh but he didn't care. he felt that Gunther was trying to steal Deuce from him even though he thought Deuce didn't want him anymore.

" why? me and Deuce are friends too! and from what i herd you have hurt him allot! " Gunther said now getting angry himself. " that's none of your business Gunther! and Deuce has hurt me more than you know! " Ty yelled. " you know if he hurt you so much than maybe you should stay away from him! for good! " Gunther yelled. " what the hell is your problem! " Ty yelled. " my problem is, you don't deserve someone like him! yet you keep pulling him back to you no matter how much it hurts him! " Gunther yelled again. " get out of my face Gunther. " Ty said turning around and walking away. Gunther followed him. " hey! don't walk away from me! " Gunther said. " look Gunther if that's what you want, fine ill stay away from Deuce. " he with his eyes on the floor. Gunther was tooken back by this. " in a way... i think your right. i am hurting him. ill stay away... ill do it. " Ty said. then he walked away slowly. Gunther kind of felt bad now. " maybe he does care about Deuce. " Gunther thought out loud.

( with Ty. me: i think im going to try writing in point of view. wish me luck! )

i stormed down the hallway after i was out of Gunther's sight. i could feel tears threatening to fall out of my eye's. as much as i hate to admit it Gunther was right i have been hurting him. maybe Deuce likes Gunther. maybe that's why he broke up with me. he knew Gunther was coming back soon. but... that dosint explain what going on between him and Mindy. im so confused. am i the only one? maybe Dina or Cece knows something about this. im gonna go ask them...

me: omg im running out of ideas! okay well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was suppose to be done 2 days ago but apparently since my teaches think that since CST's are over they can dump huge projects that can destroy my grades, that dint happen. life sucks... see ya guys!


	25. Chapter 25

me: Hey guys! Just want to let you know that there are only 5 chapters left! But don't be sad, I might do a sequel... if i feel like it... unless of course you guys don't want one. oh what am i doing talking about that right now. i should be starting the chapter.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

Ty ran to Cece's apartment knowing that she would be there because Cece told him she was going over there. When he got up to the door, he knocked. Cece opened it. " oh hey Ty". "Whatcha doing here? " ,she asked. " Well I need to talk to you and Cece about something. " Ty said as he walked in. Cece got up from the coach. " what's up? " she asked. Ty fiddled for a moment, contemplating weather or not he should ask . " well... do you two have any idea why Deuce broke up with me? " Ty asked quickly. the girls froze. " so you do know something! " Ty said hopefully. " well Ty... i don't want to lie to so ill say yes we know something but we can't tell you. " Rocky said. " well why not!-? " Ty yelled. he was frustrated with this whole thing. " Deuce told us not too. " Cece said. " honestly we wanted to tell you from the beginning but Deuce kept us from doing it. " " just tell me! i dont see what the big deal is. " Ty said sighing. " Ty, you have no idea how much we want to. but we cant betray Deuce's trust. he dosnt want you draged into this. " Cece said. Ty looked at the two girls and sighed again. " were sorry. " Cece said.

( with Deuce. )

Deuce walked into the house as his mother let him in. " hey honey. " Deuce's mom said as she hugged him. " hey mom... is dad here? " Deuce asked nevously. " yeah... hes right in there. " Deuce's mom said pointing to the liveing room. Deuce gulped and began walking in. his dad was sitting in his chair reading, something he does very often. when Deuce saw he hadint noticed him he cleared his throught and his dad looked up. " Deuce. sit down. " his dad said with his book still in his hands. Deuce sat down. " so, mom said you wanted to talk. " Deuce said. they sat in silence for a few minutes that felt more like hours to Deuce, until his dad started specking agin. " yes. i do want to talk. Deuce... you know, i never thought my own son would would be... gay, but you are. i never stoped to think about what would happen if you were. where i grew up i was taught that pepole like you were just wrong and didnt belong here but... i think i understand now. your just like everyone ease. i shouldn't have done that, threw you out i mean. im... sorry. " Deuce's dad said. Deuce felt tears roll down his eyes. he had never been this happy. he got and hugged his dad hard. his dad smiled softly and hugged him back.

me: okay this is late and short but hey give me a break! i been buisey with mothers day okay! plus i had to go to a graduation thingy. so yeah sine this is short ill write a 2000 word chapter next, okay? oh and happy mothers day! though i dout any of you are moms. then agin i could be wrong, i bet you guys think im a teenage girl but your wrooong. (: see yall!


	26. Chapter 26

me: hey okay so lets get this started.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

Deuce smiled as he sat on his bed. his room had been untouched since he left besides the vacuumed floor. " somethings actually going right for me. " he said as his phone began to ring. he picked up the phone and saw it was Dina. he smiled again and answered the phone. " hey Dina! " Deuce said happily. but his happiness dropped when he heard the tone of Dina's voice. " Deuce... can we talk. " Dina said threw the phone. her voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying. " y-yes! we can can talk. whats wrong. " Deuce said now siting up. " um... i need to tell you this in person. do you mind coming over? " Dina asked sadly. " yeah. ill be right over. " Deuce said as he hung up the phone and headed for the front door. " your leavening already? " Deuce's mom asked. " yeah. sorry, but Dina sounds like she really upset and she asked me to come and talk to her. " Deuce explained. " oh. okay then see you later. " his mom said as she went back to doing what ever she was doing before.

Deuce left the building and ran to the uppity side of Chicago. he looked at the apartments slowly turning into large houses and eventually mansions. as he walked up to Dina's door and rung the bell he was surprised to see that a maid answered it. usually Dina's mom or dad answered it if Dina didn't. they say they don't make the servants do it to show that there not stuck up about there money. " uh... is Dina here? " Deuce asked the maid. she nodded her head yes and pointed to Dina's room. " she's told us she expecting someone. " the maid said. and then she walked away. Deuce went up the stairs to Dina's room and knocked on the door. " go away... " Dina said threw the door. " its me. " Deuce said. " o-oh. come in Deuce. " she said quietly. Deuce walked in slowly and saw Dina laying on her bed. he usual comped and curl hair was messy and untamed. she didn't even have on her light pink shiny lip gloss that she said she would never go a day without wearing.

" Deuce. " she said sadly as she sat up. " hey. whats wrong? " Deuce asked. " Deuce. ive been thinking... and ... i don't think we can be friends anymore. " she said sadly. Deuce froze. " what dose she mean by that? " Deuce said in his mind. " im sorry Deuce. but i lied to you when i said i already knew. i-i had no idea you were. but i played along think that if i gave you my full support... you would come back to me. i know you have allot going on right now and im sorry for telling you this but i still love you. its staring to hurt to be around you knowing i cant touch you. and in the back off my mind i cant help but hate the fact that your gay. but i feel so selfish for thinking that. you were my best friend but also... you were my lover. the guy i felt safe to be held by, the one who could kiss and hug me and make me feel so... right. we were like that for 2 years. and i loved every minute of being with you. but i still tried to act strong. i even help Ty confess his love to you. but i just cant do this anymore Deuce... i cant. " Dina said as she broke down in tears.

Deuce had no idea what to say so he just bent down and hugged her tight. she cried even harder. " your gonna hate me for this... but its for your own good. " Dina said in her mind.

( with Ty. )

" will somebody please just fucking tell me whats going on! " Ty screamed in his head. he had left Cece's apartment after an hour of begging and pleading for them to tell him whats wrong with Deuce and what Mindy had to do with it. but all he got was " im sorry we cant tell you " and " i really do want to but-" bla bla bla. Ty was sick of it. but of above all he was shocked that Deuce still wouldn't tell him and made the girls promise not to tell him. " i mean what the hell! does best friend mean nothing to him! " Ty thought angry. but then his phone rang. " Dina? wonder why shes calling me. " he said out loud. he answered the phone. " Ty meet me in the park in 10 minutes. " she said quickly and then hug up the phone. " oookaaay? " Ty said out loud as he headed for the park.

as he sat down the bench he saw Dina walking towards him. she looked pretty but there was no smile on her face. she looked like she was about to jump off a bridge to Ty. " thanks for meeting me. " Dina said trying to sound happy. " no problem. so whats up? " Ty asked eyebrow raised. " its about Deuce... " Dina said. Ty jumped up at this. was he finally going to get to know whats going on? " he dosint want you to know this but... i don't know how to explain this. " Dina said. " come on just say it! " Ty said excitedly. Dina looked at him like he was crazy but decided to keep going. " well... Mindy... she... she forced Deuce to break up with you..."

me: im soooooooooo sorry about this being late. im mean this is like really late but please still review. i know i don't deserve the since i promised a 2000 word chapter and insted i gave you a 1000 but please. i really need to know if pepole are still interested in this story. again im really sorry. ): see you guys later.


	27. Chapter 27

me: okay so i couldnt login for a while because i was putting rocketmail intsted of yahoo at the end of my email. lol sorry. let get this capter started.

disclaimer: i dont own shake it up!

Ty coulnt believe what he just heard. " Mindy did that? no way... but it makes since. why she gets so mad when Deuce is around me. why she showed up the day we broke up expecting something. i makes everthing fit together. " Ty said in his mind. many emotions were going through him. first confusion then concern then anger. " that bitch! and deuce, why didnt he tell me!" Ty yelled as he got up out of his seat. " where's Deuce! i need to see him! " Ty said his eyes fiery with anger. " um... he left my house a little while ago. so... he should be close to there. oh yeah! i forgot. he told me he was going down to Crusty's. " Dina said. Ty ran off without another word. " well! rude. " she laughed.

( with Deuce )

Deuce wiped down the table sadly. he had forgotten that there were only two days before his uncle had to pack up everthing and go back to cuba. " uncle, if the bank is giveing you most of the money why do you have to go back? " Deuce asked. " well Deuce. it is alot of money but not enough to live on. id be broke in a copule of months in a small apratment. " he said. " oh... " Deuce said sadly as he went back to wipeing the table. " why can't you just stay with us? " Deuce asked. " you know i can't do that. i mean i love my brother, i do, but he can be just too much for me to handle. " Frank laughed. Deuce smiled sadly. just then Ty burst threw the front door. " huh? what are you doing here Ty? " Deuce asked as he noticed Ty's heavy breathng and angry face. " why?... " he asked eyes on the floor.

" what? " Deuce asked. " why didn't you tell me? why didn't you tell me she was doing that to you Deuce! i love you, and you didn't trust me enough to tell me! what the hell! do you know how much pain and confusion ive been through ?-! all because you wouldn't tell me! " Ty screamed. " T-Ty. im sorry, i just... i wanted to handle it myself. " Deuce said. he looked at his uncle. Frank just shook his head and walked to the kitchen. " well you did a damn good job! " Ty yelled again. " im not a baby Ty. i can take care of myself... " Deuce said quietly. " Deuce... i don't think you get it. this wasin't just affecting you. it was affecting us! i cant believe you! " Ty said. " goodbye Deuce. " Ty said turning twards the door. " wait! where are you going? " Deuce asked. " away from you. " Ty said simply as he walked away.

( with Mindy. )

" im should call Ty. " Mindy said out loud as she picked up her phone. " hey t-" " never call me again bitch. " Ty said then he hung up the phone. Mindy's mouth droped. " h-he atually told him what i did... YOUR GONNA FUCKNG PAY Deuce! " she yelled as she stormed out of her house. she pulled out he phone again and called her dad. " daddy i need more money. " she said sweetly. " again? alright how much? " her father asked. " um...10,000? " she said. " oh! okay. thats much less than usual. ill send it to you tommorrow. " he said then hung up the phone.

( next day, with Deuce. )

" well looks like this is it. " Frank said. " yeah. im sorry uncle. " Deuce said as he packed up the last of the things. " don't be Deuce. its not your fault. " Frank said. Deuce sighed. them Mindy walked through the doors. Deuce glared at her. " well that's not nice. and here i thought we were friends. " she said smirking. " what the hell is wrong with you? " Deuce asked. " oh Deuce. why are you such a nuisance. why can't you leave Ty and I alone. are you that stupid? " Mindy said whle laughing. " well anyway i just came here to say that you might want to go home. there's a suprise for you. " she said as she skiped out the door. " ill be back uncle. " Deuce said as he ran out the door.

when he came to his apartment door he saw that it was kicked open. he rushed inside. when he got in he saw almost everthing was broken, the tv was smashed. the walls had holes in them, and the sad part is, nothing was stollen just broken. Deuce went into his parents room to find his dad tided up and sporting a black eye. he quickly untied him. " what's gone? what did they take? " he said quicky. " nothing... they just broke some things. " Deuce said quietly. " fuck! " his dad said tiredly. " why the hell would someone do this? " he said as he got up to go look at the damge. " where's mom? " Deuce asked nervous at the thought of his mother hurt. " relax. she's fine. she went out to get grocerys. " Deuce's dad said. Deuce sighed in relef. he went to his room to check and was suprised to see nothing of his was broken. but then he found a note on his bed.

it read: this is just so you know its your fault this happed. " it read and Deuce knew it was from Mindy.

me: hey! so insted of stopng here ive decide to put alittle talk show after the end of the chapter so if you hve any questions for the charitors just ask in the reviews! kay? im gonna do an exaple and since i dont have any questons from you guys yet ill just make some up!

me: our guest tonight is... Deuce!

Deuce: hey.

me: so Deuce how do you feel a bout ths chapter?

Deuce: well... its not my favorit. i hate it when Ty and i fight.

me: awww. well next question...

me: and thats how it will go. oh and Deuce will be the guest for next chapter. so get them questions ready.


	28. Chapter 28

me: okay lets get this chap on da way!

disclamer: i dont own shake it up!

Deuce sank down to the floor. anger and sadness filled him as he ripped up the note. he pulled out his phone and called Dina. " hello? " Dina said. " Dina. Mindy, she paid someone to trash my house. " Deuce said then Dina hung up. Deuce looked at the phone wondering if he hung up on accident but just put it away. he got up and headed back to CrusTy's

( with Dina. )

Dina hung up the phone without a word and got off her bed. " okay i need a plan. " she said out loud. she called Ty. " hello? " " Ty, go to Crusty's but first find a way to get Mindy there too. " she said quickly. " why? " " because i said so! just do it for Deuce. " " im sorry but im really pissed at him. " " well dont you want to get back at Mindy for what she's done? " " well yeah... " " then shut up and do what i say! " " okay damn. " and Ty hung up the phone. " yup, this girls getting whats comeing to her. " Dina said out loud. she headed out the door and went to CrusTy's. but not before she made another phone call...

( with Ty. )

" how the hell am i going to get Mindy to go to Crusty's. i just broke up with her! or called her a bitch. " Ty thought. " ill just pretend i want her back and invite her there. " he said outloud as he headed out his door. he called Mindy. " what do you want! " she yelled through the phone. " i want to say im sorry for saying that to you. i miss you. meet me at Crusty's? " " sure. " Mindy knew this was a trap but she wanted to see what it was. so she went along with it. the met outside the doors. " huh? why is everything put away? " Ty asked Mindy. " no one told you? the place is closeing down. " " what!-? " " yeah. someone bought it. " Mindy said.

" oh... thats too bad. " Ty said sadly. they walked in and Dina was standing next to Frank, Deuce, and some big guy's in black. " um whats going on? " Ty asked. " thats what i asked. Dina what is all this? " Deuce said. " well since everyone's here i guess i can explain. " Dina siad. " Mindy, you have hurt my friends long enogh. paying someone to trash Deuce's house was way too far! i cant just sit here and watch you destroy my friends lives. ive had my father's agents spy on your father for a while and they have proof of... illegal things he's been doing. we turned him in and you will be glad to know that your broke. "

Mindy's jaw droped. " what! your lieing! when did this happen? " she yelled. " i turned him in before i came here. oh, and for doing so i was given the desition of what to do with the money he had. so Frank start unpaking. " Dina said. " r-really! thank you! thanks you so much! " Frank said now on the verg of tears. " oh, and im going to repair Deuce's apartment. " Dina finshed. " you, you bitch! why would you do this! for them, cant you see that what they have is wrong! its two boys, TWO BOYS! its gross and wrong but you went and destoryed my life for them! your a fool!

" i could of had Ty and you could of had Deuce! everyone could of been happy! dont you love Deuce?-! " she yelled while she pulled her own hair. " Mindy, forceing yourself on someone is not love. love is wanting someone to be happy even if its not with you. " Dina said quietly. Mindy froze. " y-your a fool. YOUR ALL IDIOTS! " she yelled while shakeing. then she ran out... " Dina? " Deuce said. " im sorry. im sorry for telling Ty and in sorry about takeing matters into my own hands but... i could'nt watch you suffer anymore. " Dina said said sadly.

" Dina its okay. you saved my uncle's place. i was wrong for not telling Ty in the first place. " Deuce looked at Ty. " so... you forgive me? " Dina asked. " no! there's nothing to forgive. " Deuce said. " Deuce?... " Ty said. " yeah. " " i forgive you. but... i need some time. " " time? " " yeah. in sorry but i dont trust you anymore. i hope... i hope we can be friends again in the future. " Ty said as he walked out the door. " Ty... i love you. i love you so much... " Deuce thought as a tear streemed down his face. he wanted to go after him but he thought he no longer had the right.

me: okay chapters done! mow here's the answers to you questions.

Deuce: im here and ready! let's get started!

me: okay, so Deuce if you and Ty could have kids, how many would you have and what would there names be?

Deuce: oh! well, * blushes * i aways thought 2 girls and a boy would be nice and as for there name's david for my oldest son. jade for my oldest daughter and jasmine for our youngest.

me: okay, next one is why wont you make up a plan to get rid of Mindy?

Deuce: well... i guess i was too afraid of what she might do to me if i did. im sorry.

me: okay well that all the questons for you. the rest are for me, thought i didnt say ask meh qestions. okay first, chapter 5 got saved over chapter 4 because i was tring to correct some mistakes. i thought i explained that in a previous authors note. secound, gunther will show up agan dont worry. third, i will start reviewing storys ): but im so lazy! hope i aswered all your qestions! next guest will be Dina! see ya! oh and sorry about all the miss spells! this computer dosnt have spell check


	29. Chapter 29

me: okay so im like really fucking pissed right now about my dum brother! hes a wineing baby who acts like hes 3 years old when he 13! ... um... just gonna start now... yeah...

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!...

its been a month and its now and Deuce and Ty still haven't spoke to one another. Gunther and Deuce are at the new and improved Crusty's. Gunther stared at Deuce as they sat down at the table. he knew Deuce was acting distant but today it was like he was in another world. to Gunther it felt like he was talking to himself. " Deuce? " Gunther said snapping Deuce out of it for the 10th time that day. " hum? " " are you alright? " " yeah, im fine. " Deuce sighed. " did i do something? " Gunther asked. " what! no! you didn't do anything. " Deuce said. " its just... i need to decide something.

" decide what? " Gunther asked. " well you see- " Deuce had to decide whether or not to go the Rihanna concert that was today. remember the one Ty was telling Deuce about the day he had to brake up with him. well Deuce thought it would be pretTy awkward to still go but he had never been to a Rihanna concert. " maybe he wont even show up? " Gunther said. " yeah maybe... " Deuce said. " so Deuce... i have to tell you something. " Gunther said, now fidgeting. " what is it? " Deuce asked. " well um... Deuce, i um... i-i have a-a-a cru... " Gunther was cut off. " come on just say it. " Deuce said bordly. " well * he takes a deep breath * i-i have a crush on you... and because of that i told Ty to stay away from you. " Gunther said blushing then frowning. Deuce looked shocked but then his face softened. " that's okay. i drove him away not you. and... about that crush... ill think about it. " he said smiling. " you say that but... i can tell you still love him. go to the concert Deuce. " Gunther said. " o-okay. " Deuce said as he got up.

( outside the concert. )

as Deuce reached the line he realized he left his ticket in his other jeans so he walked around and saw the back door was open so he snuck in. " woah. this looks amazing. " Deuce thought as he looked at the props and decorations. he bumped into someone " oh sorry. " Deuce said. " hey! your not suppose to be back here. " the large man said as he picked Deuce up by the shirt. " im sorry! " Deuce squealed. " HEY! leave my fans alone! " someone shouted from behind them. Deuce turned his head and saw his idol Rihanna standing there. the guy dropped Deuce and bowed. " im sorry miss robin. ( Rihanna's first name ) " the man said. then he ran away. " t-thank you. " Deuce studdered. " no problem. but um... what are you doing back here? " she asked curiously. " well you see... * he sighed. * there's this guy and we broke up because i did something stupid and this is my last chance to tell him how i feel but i forgot my ticket. " Deuce said. " well in that case... here. " she said holding out a ticket. " oh thanks! " Deuce said. " its cool, its cool. hey don't forget to tell him how you feel! " she yelled from were she was.

Deuce walked down to the crowed and frowned when he didn't see Ty. then the stage curtens opened. " this song is for one of my fans out there! " Rihanna yelled in the mic. the turned to Deuce and winked. " hit it! "

Rihanna:Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<p>

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

Deuce looked at the entrance and saw Ty walked in his eyes eminently met his. but Ty... he looked away...

Rihanna: We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Deuce wavered through the crowed as he looked for Ty. he wasn't going to be discouraged again. he wasn't going to give up.

Rihanna: Shine a light through an open door  
>Love a life I will divide<br>Turn away 'cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go...<p>

all the good memories of Ty and him flashed in his mind as he tried to find him in the crowd. the music and Rihanna got louder and more lively.

Rihanna: We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Deuce found him. he grabbed his arm and Ty looked at him shocked.

Rihanna: Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine... We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place

" im sorry. im sorry Ty! i should have told you! " Deuce yelled. Ty stared at him. " i-i i know Deuce. " Ty said. " tell me again. " Deuce pleaded. " huh? " " tell me you love me... " "" Deuce... i love you. i love everything about you. your spiked hair, your great smile, your kind heart, even those bushes on your forehead you call eye brows. " Deuce laughed. " i love you Deuce. " Ty finished. " i love you too Ty. " " r-really? " " yeah. " Deuce said as he hugged him. Ty hugged him back.

Rihanna: We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

they pulled apart and kissed.

me: why no one ask question fo Dina! ):

Dina: i knew they didn't like me. * cries *

me: its okay Dina! don't cry! um any way next chapters the last so ask any question you want for any character! review!


	30. Chapter 30

me: OMG! LAST CHAPTER! I DID IT! I MADE IT TO 30! okay calm down golden. you still have work to do. lets get this chapter started! but i just wanna say you guys are the best and i love each and every one of your reviews! thanks for your support!

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up! T-T

" HAPPY 4 OF JULY EVERYONE! " Cece yelled from the front of the apartment complex. Deuce, Ty, Dina, Cece, Rocky, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, and were there having a BBQ. well the hole building was. the was food in every apartment. Deuce and Ty sat on the stairs snuggled up next to each other, enjoying the warmth of each other from the cold Chicago night air. all of a sudden a fire work went off. " oh look! there starting! " Rocky exclaimed in excitement. Deuce pulled out from under Ty's neck and looked at the sky. fire works started going off every where. everyone starred in aw. " look Deuce. " Ty said happily. Deuce smiled and nodded.

( ... 3 weeks after with Gunther ... )

Gunther sat on his bed sadly. Deuce hadint talked to him since he told him to go to the concert. sure he said one or two words to him at the party but nothing more than that. his hatred for Ty was growing more and more with each passing day. " there always together! " Gunther screamed in his head. then his phone rang. " hello? " " hello Gunther. " a voice said through the phone. " wait... mindy!-? " Gunther said shocked. " you guessed right. " she said. " why are you calling me? " " because, i know you want revenge. and so do i. " she smirked. " but- " " listen Gunther, you want to go out with Deuce don't you? " " well yeah but- " " then we should work together. listen, when school starts up again and we go to high school, were gonna break them up. "

me: and done! this chapter was-int suppose to be long just so ya know. it was just to give you an idea about what the sequel is gonna be about. now let answer some questions.

me: first question is for Ty and Deuce. will you have a threesome with Gunther?

Deuce: um... what?

Ty: what i think he means is no that, that would be weird.

me: well if you do want to read something like that read my story threesome it up! written by maddierawr354 and me!

Deuce: you wrote something like that!

me: moven on! (: next one's for... Ty. how did it feel when you saw Deuce at the concert? and how was the kiss?

Ty: well when i saw Deuce standing there i-i was kind of scared. i didn't know if he wanted to see me but then he told me he loved me and we kissed. it felt... amazing. like we were the only two there. like he was mine and no one else'es.

me: wow... okay next one's for... Dina! okay so Dina how does it feel to see quote " YOUR Deuce " with another man?

Dina: its... painful but, i can handle it. Deuce and i still hang out. i cant help but hate Ty a little though. i know that's mean to say.

me: i feel ya. well that's all the questions. and the sequel will not be out until one of my other long flicks are done. sorry. anyway thanks for reading! goldengirl out!


	31. Chapter 31

me: don't freak! this is not a real chapter! i have a contest! i need an OC for the sequel of this story! all you have to do is tell me whats your favorite chapter and why! and if your answer is super cool or awesome i will use your OC in the sequel.

rules:

1. it can be a boy or a girl but just so you know id prefer a girl...

2. you have to put the characters likes and dislikes, hair and eye color, hair style, skin color, attitudes, height ( just put short, tall, or normal. ), and what he or she likes to ware. a back story is optional.

3. they can not be related to :Rocky :Cece :Ty :Deuce :Gunther :Tinka or :Flynn

4. can be related to Dina and Mindy or anyone else i did not mention.

5. can be straight, gay, or bisexual.

6. must not be older than any of the other characters but Flynn.

7. can be good or evil. you deside. (:

me: that is all! all you have to do is review to enter! can you do it? this contest ends 7/15/2012 so hurry!


	32. Chapter 32

me: alright so i had a bit of trouble desideing the winner. there were so many good ones i just couldn't pick one... so i picked three. XD. keep in mind that some of you woudda won if ya followed the rules... the winners are, well first place is...

Demonizedangel455

WHY YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE! D:

*Le Sigh* I guess have to choose only one :/

Well my favorite chapter was when Ty found out what Mindy really did and broke up with that little devil spawn! My reason was that after so many chapters someone finally had the guts to tell Ty :) GO DINA! :D Even if it made Mindy attack Deuces place...agh! Who cares that little demon got what she deserved X3

Name: Pen-Pen (Real Name: Phoebe /She likes being called that because she's not really a 'formal' person/)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: Shorter than Ty but taller than Cece

Weight: More on the chubby side but in the middle

Related to: Mindy (Bi-Cousin)

Looks: Blonde hair with light purple highlights (in a pig tails), grassy green eyes, orange and black striped long sleeved shirt, blue denims with butterflys at the bottom, black flats and a daisy necklace

Personality: (Dont know her) Shy, Embaressed eaisly and quiet (Know her) loves any sex together, energetic, bouncy and perveted (trys her best to hide it but ends up showing when she gets the chance, but ends up blushing and apologizing for what she said)

Misc.: She giggles alot when she sees the couple she likes doing something cutesy, trys her best to make the couple realize there made for each other (Seeing a couple break up or not get together reminds her of her boyfriend awhile back) and she gets used by Mindy alot (She doesn't know, she thinks Mindy loves her)

me: i thought this girl would make a awesome addition to the story! second is...

Hey it's ryu333 my favorite chapter would be when Ty sets up the really romantic date with duece it shows that Ty really cares for duece and wants him to be happy no matter what happens. That is love!

Name: Kieth yamato  
>gender: boy<br>Hair color: black with blue streaks in it  
>eye color: brown<br>skin color: medium tan  
>hair style: parted to one side and fringes fall in front of his eyes<br>attitude: very kind, hard to anger unless people he cares for are endangerd, shy around people loves to make them laugh, humble but doesn't think anyone will ever want him  
>prefernce: bisexual<br>height: tall 6'2  
>backstory: exchange student from japan friends with rocky and cece, thinks the relationship between Ty and duece is super cute and wishes he could have something like that. He loves to paint and is well versed in the martial arts likes to sing and is very close to his mother. An only child and has a major crush on Gunther but gets to shy and never acts on it. Dated a few girls and never asks out guys cause he is scared to lose the people close to him.<br>Age: 16  
>side: good :)<br>style: something comfy graphic tees and jeans with sneakers things that don't cause to much attention

me: once again awesome addition. this is a really creative OC. i loved it! third is... legirl365

I love the chapter were deuce was sick and ty was taking care of him. It was so cute like deuce was a little baby.

Charecter: Molly Cheshire  
>Adittude: layed back and chill<br>Hair color/brunet  
>Skin color:pale eyecolor: blue Hairstyle: the way lady gaga wore hers in her lovegame video. We're she is dance in the subway cart. Eva is a freespirt. Nothing ties her down and she just goes with the flow. She lives with her grandma and she is an aspiring singer and songwriter. Or a profesinal chief.<p>

me: i chose this one because i needed someone who could write songs. and i like how she said " It was so cute like deuce was a little baby. " lol. anyway i really appreciate everyone who entered! your idea were great and it was really hard to chose. love ya bye!


	33. Chapter 33

Me: HEY! I GODDA GET THE BUZZ OUT! DA SEQUEL TO DIS IS OUT! LISTEN TO WHAT I SAYS! ITS OUT! OUT I SAYS! XD see ya!


End file.
